Bionic Left Behind
by lostadventure
Summary: Her life's more than crazy, it's insane. She's got no one to go to after her enemies blow up her home...except to her enemies. She'd rather be with them, people who know what it's like to be like her, than have to fend for herself. It's a strange world out there, but there's so much to learn and see. It's no wonder she blackmails Donald Davenport into letting her stay with him.
1. Chapter 1- Welcome Home

Welcome Home

Dani sat in the chair reading her book when three teenagers came in. She made herself invisible and watched them with a smirk on her face as Marcus walked through the door. Then Dani narrowed her eyes.

"Guys?! What're you doing here?!" The man in the trap yelled and Dani's smirk grew.

"We're here to save you!" The teenage girl yelled and Dani laughed to herself.

She got up and became visible again as she stood next to Marcus, making him lower his hand. "Not now, dear brother. Not yet. Wait until Davenport gets here." Dani said and the three teenagers turned around.

"Who are you?" The girl asked.

Dani smirked. "Your worst nightmare."

Then the man in the trap said, "Douglas?"

Dani's eyes went wide as Marcus smirked at her.

"Hello Brother." Douglas Davenport said and Dani suddenly shrunk herself. "Danielle, get back here!" Doug yelled and she came back to normal size.

She rolled her eyes and turned around to look at Davenport. "Yes?" She said like she was bored.

"Attack."

Dani smirked. "You got it chief."

Suddenly, the three teenagers were in fighting position. Marcus zapped them all as Dani put them in the trap with the other Davenport with her mind control.

"So what do we do now?" Marcus asked.

Dani elbowed him, "Don't ask!"

Marcus rubbed his side and grimaced as Douglas walked closer to his brother and struck up a conversation.

Then the smaller boy was up. "Who are you?" he whispered and Dani smirked.

"An enemy. You don't want to mess with me." Dani whispered back and the boy sat down.

Hours passed and the lab was destroyed. Dani pushed the rubble off of her and looked around at the mess. "Oh, I'm so out of here. Finally!" She said and sped away, not even caring to look for the robot she was supposed to call her brother. She ran as far as she could until needing a break. Suddenly, a mansion came into view and she picked up speed, knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" A woman's voice yelled.

"A friend from school!" Dani yelled. The woman came running to the door. Normals...they always believe everything. The woman gestured to come in. Soon, they were having tea in the kitchen as the Normal boy from earlier walked in.

"AHHH!" he yelled and Dani smirked at him. "You!" he yelled and the woman named Tasha scolded him.

"Leo, that's no way to treat our guest. Now go get Donald and tell him to come up here, he's got a fan." Tasha smiled and Dani smirked at Leo. He ran and soon came back up with Donald Davenport. "Donald, this is Danielle and she's a huge fan of yours." Tasha said and Dani smiled.

Davenport's reaction was the same as Leo's "You?!-You, can I talk to you downstairs?" Davenport asked and Dani followed him.

"What are you doing here?!" he asked and Dani smirked, sitting on the lab table.

"Well, you see, after you blew up the lab, I ran away and came here because I had no where's else to go."

"Yeah, well I'm sending you away. You're not staying here!"

"Why not?!" Dani protested, not understanding. "You owe me a favor! You left me and took those three idiots years ago. And you're choosing them over me again?! That really hurts, Donny. It really hurts." Dani said, holding her hand over her chest, pretending to sound wounded.

"Fine. You can stay here. But you can't tell Adam, Bree and Chase who you really are. They'll kill me if they find out that I didn't take you with me when I took them from Douglas' lab." Dani nodded solemnly. Little did they know that Adam, Bree and Chase where around the corner, listening to their conversation.

-after dinner-

Dani's POV

I was sitting in the lab, reading my unfinished book as Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo approached me. "Oh, hey guys." I said, smiling and putting my book down.

"We know about you and we know who you are, why are you here?" Leo asked and I smiled.

"I'm staying here for a while, is that alright with you guys?" I asked, faking the sweetness in my voice.

"We know you're faking!" Adam said loudly and I scowled.

"Look here, brats, I don't want to be near any of you. I'm much stronger, much faster and much smarter than all of you combined. Just leave me alone." I said, frustratedly and picked my book up again.

Adam, Bree and Leo stormed off but Chase stayed behind. "I know you're faking all that." he said softly and I looked up at him.

"I'm not," I said harshly, trying to disguise the pain in my voice.

"You're acting tough because you feel you have to. You don't." he said and I sighed, putting my book down again.

"Chase, look, you're sweet and all, but I'm not someone you should be talking to. I'm more of a freak than the three of you combined. So don't try whatever you thought you were going to try on me. It's not going to work because I can't be broken."

Chase walked away and I picked up my book, going to find a nice place to sleep.

"Uh-uh-uhh." Eddy the computer screen said and locked the doors so I couldn't go anywheres. "Donny said that you have to stay down here until he comes down."

"But Eddy, I have to go find a place to sleep..." I said and Davenport walked in.

"Already done, no need for a capsule, right? Your room's upstairs and the fourth door to the right." I thanked him and headed upstairs. Inside was a blue room, decorated the way I liked. Which was strange. There was even a large bed in there. I closed the door and climbed into the bed, quickly falling asleep.

I woke up the next morning, changed my clothes and headed downstairs. I grabbed something out of the fridge to eat and then sat at the counter. In less than a minute, Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo were grabbing their own breakfasts. Leo, Adam and Bree all glared at me while Chase looked at me softly. I lowered my gaze to the book in my hand and opened it up to read.

"Whatcha got there?" Chase asked from behind me.

"Go away, Chase." I said and kept reading.

"What book is it?" he asked again and I looked up at him.

"Harry Potter and the Deathly Hallows. Now go away. Don't you have school or something?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Today's Saturday."

I frowned. "I always had school on Saturday. No fair!" I mumbled and Leo smirked.

"That's what you get for being rude and heartless." He said and glared at me.

"Is that really what you think of me?" I asked, smirking, but I knew they heard the pain in my voice.

"Yeah, what else would we think of you?!" Adam asked as I frowned. "Well I don't know, I was hoping something nice! You know, I've been cooped up in a house for 15 years, so I don't know how to act around people! That's how the other Davenport always acted so I-" Suddenly, I was cut off from my rampage as Davenport covered my mouth with his hand.

"So basically, she says she's sorry for how she acted and will try to be nicer." he said and I bit his hand. He pulled back immediately and yelled, "OW!"

I smirked. "And that was payback for cutting me off." I said and grabbed my book again, and sat down on the couch to read. Nobody bothered me for the rest of the day until Bree sat next to me.

"Hey, um I was wondering if you wanted to go to the mall? I mean, you don't have to if you don't want to-"

"Sure, I'd love to go!" I said happily and she smiled.

"Yay! Let me just grab Mr. Davenport's wallet..." She sped off only to quickly come back with Davenport's wallet in her hands. "Okay, let's go." She said happily and I nodded.

"Race ya!" I exclaimed, getting a head start and we raced to the mall. Of course, I beat her there.

A couple hours later, we came back in laughing and talking like old friends.

"And I used to make Marcus run up the walls after training to see if he could stick. He couldn't." I said and Bree and I laughed. We set our bags down in the living room and headed into the kitchen. I sat at the counter as Bree dug through the fridge.

"Bree, where's my wallet?" Mr. Davenport asked and I smirked as Bree handed over the empty wallet.

"Yeah, we kinda went shopping." She smiled, as Davenport looked like he was about to blow.

"But, they'll train a little harder to make up for it!" Chase said, trying to save our butts.

Bree and I both nodded and Davenport stomped away.

"You two have to be more careful." Chase said and Bree and I shrugged it off, grabbing our bags and going downstairs to show them off. Adam and Leo were having a burping war.

"You're both doing it wrong, it's more like this," I said, letting out a very large belch and they both stared.

"It comes from the gut." I said, patting my stomach and Bree high-five'd me.

"You gotta teach me how to do that!" Adam said and I smiled.

"Maybe later, right now Bree and I are having a fashion show, you boys wanna watch?" I asked and they nodded.

Bree and I held a little fashion show, showing off our new and expensive clothes. Suddenly, Chase joined the boys downstairs and had my book in his hand. I flashed behind him and held out my hand. "Book." I said sternly and he smirked at me. "Book." I said again and he held the book over his head.

"What're you gonna do about it now?" he taunted and I smirked. I used my telekinesis to bring my book down to me.

"How'd you do that?" Chase asked.

"I have all of your abilities combined plus a few more." I smirked. They were way too surprised by this.

Leo threw his hands up. "Great, another bionic!" He walked out of the room, angry.

"Really?" Adam asked and I nodded. "

I've got your strength, Adam. Bree's speed, and Chase's intelligence. Times two." I smirked.

Chase looked dumbfounded. "Not possible. I'm the smartest person on the planet," he said and I smirked.

"You keep telling yourself that," I sing-songed and he glared at me. I laughed and hit his arm.

"Hey, can you two stop flirting, I'm trying to eat my burrito!" Adam said loudly and I looked at him.

"That was not flirting!" Chase and I exclaimed at the exact same time.

"If it wasn't flirting, then I don't know what it was." Bree said and smirked.

I rolled my eyes and clutched my book in my hand. "You guys think all you want, I'm going upstairs to my room to get some sleep." I gave a small wave, grabbed my bags of clothes and tried to go upstairs as just as Marcus showed up on Eddy's screen.

"Dani... I'm coming for you..." he said in a mock sing-sog voice and I rolled my eyes.

"Back off, Marcus, I'm done playing in your little games."

"Yeah, well we're not done with you. Meet me by the school, 7 p.m. tonight."

I rolled my eyes but agreed. "And to let you know, Marcus, I'll be making sure you're a gonner." I said harshly and Eddy cut the conference.

"Whoa! You only have half an hour, what're you going to do!?" Adam asked and I sighed and put my book down.

"To be honest, I don't even know. I don't know what he's trying to do but I need you four to stay here. Inform Davenport that I'm going out to meet Marcus and that Douglas will probably be coming here to capture you guys again. So just stay down here and out of sight."

They nodded and Chase grabbed my arm. "You'll be needing this," He said putting a small device in my hand.

I looked at it and then up at him. "What's this?" I asked and he shrugged.

"Just something Davenport's been working on for a while." I nodded and pressed the only button on it. Suddenly, it tased Chase and I laughed.

"Looks like I will be needing this, thanks Chase." I said, but he was on the floor.

"Go, we'll wory about him, but right now you need to meet up with Marcus!" Bree yelled and I super-sped to the school.

"Thought you weren't going to show," he said and I gave out a harsh laugh.

"You thought that? Well, I see you underestimate me, dear brother." I said and flicked my hand, sending him spiraling backwards. He groaned and sat up. He got up quickly and I laughed maniacally. "You were always dead to me," I said and Marcus ran at me. I pulled out the device Chase gave me and stuck it to Marcus's stomach. I pressed the button and he immediately fell to the ground. I kicked his head lightly and it rolled over.

I had an expressionless face because I knew the small ity bity device had overpowered Marcus's entire system. I grabbed the device and grabbed the hand of the robot I used to call my brother. I ran at sonic speed, back to the Davenport house hold, and then used my laser vision to mark the outline of a hole in the ground. I started digging, knowing somebody was watching me, and then placed Marcus' body inside the hole, quickly covering it up. I knew it was Chase who was watching me as I got up and walked towards him.

"That was really nice of you," he said and I shrugged, pretending to sniffle.

"Yeah, well, I called him a brother for 15 years and he always had my back until now. It's the least I can do." He nodded and we walked inside.

I saw Douglas tied up and sitting on the couch and I pretended to pout "Aww, did somebody get in twouble?" He glared at me and I smirked.

Bree suddenly stood beside me and nudged me. "Good job of taking down Marcus, we saw the entire thing." she said and I gave her a confused look.

"You did?"

She nodded, "The taser device was not only and override, but also a camera."

I nodded understandingly, "Awesome!" She smiled and looked at the younger, tied up Davenport on the couch. "Somebody must be in time out." I said, fake pouting and he glared at me again.

"When I get released from jail, I'll be back for you Dani, you better watch your back!" he yelled as policemen dragged him out of the house.

I high-fived Adam, Bree and Chase. Then I looked around. "Where's Leo?" I asked and they all shrugged but we ran to the lab to see Leo hanging upside down by his feet.

He waved his arms. "Hey guys! Can somebody get me down from here!?" he yelled. I laughed and used my telekinesis to make a sharp piece of metal cut the rope but then quickly caught Leo with a swirling ball of air. I gently set Leo down on the ground and the ball disappeared. "Well, aren't you just full of surprises!?" Leo exclaimed.

I laughed again, "Yeah, I guess I am."

"Dani, I've never seen anyone do that before... how were you able to do that?" Bree asked and I shrugged.

"It must be programmed in your chip," Chase said and I shook my head.

"No, I distinctly remember that Douggy once said that I could bend the elements and that he hadn't programmed it." I said.

Chase looked like he wanted to argue. "That's physically impossible though."

I shook my head. "No, it's not. I'm living proof. It's also why I don't have to sleep in a capsule. Because of these abilities, I'm still more human than you guys. I mean, you're human, but the chips are like radioactive or something like that and that's why you guys have to sleep in the capsules but because of the elemental powers I control, they make me even more human... does that make more sense?" I asked and Chase nodded but Bree and Adam both kind of stared at me blankly. I rolled my eyes, "Normal brains," I said.

Chase exclaimed, "I know right! Finally somebody who understands!" I smiled and we got into talking about geeky stuff.

That conversation ended as soon as he said that Ninjago "was the stupidest show on TV." "How can you not like that show?!" I yelled and he shrugged.

"I just don't! It's stupid and there's no sense of normality in it!" He exclaimed and I shook my head and poked his chest angrily.

"Normality!? Normality?! Chase, there is no such thing as normality! You and I are living prooof of that and you want to argue that there is no sense of normality!?" I yelled and he backed up a few steps.

"All right, all right, fine. The show's not stupid, but I don't have to like it either." I nodded and we shook hands, knowing that we agreed. With my superhearing, I heard Bree whisper to Adam, "He totally just let her win that fight." I frowned, that's not how I wanted things to end at all.

I looked down at the ground and crossed my arms over my chest, suddenly feeling a bit insecure. I sped walked outside and sat on the lawn.

"Mind if I join you?" Chase asked from behind me and sat down. I just kept picking at the grass. "Dani, what's the matter?" he asked and I shrugged.

"Bree told Adam that you just agreed with me to let me win. Is that true?" I asked and his head lowered.


	2. Chapter 2- Best Friend?

p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"strongemBest Friend?/em/strong/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"After the dispute was settled, there was a nerve-wracking call. Chase looked over to the computer and opened up a new mission file. "You guys go, I'll watch over the lab." I said and the three other bionic kids left immediately for Alaska./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walked around the lab tapping on the desk and stuff, trying someway to stop the boredom. Somewhere between the time they left and the time they got back, someone knocked me out. Something cold and hard hit the back of my head and I passed out very quickly./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"When I woke up, I was against a wall, chains holding me back. I struggled and fought against the chains, trying to break free. After a few minutes, I gave up and sighed. The metal was made out of nickel, the one thing that makes me have an allergic reaction to it./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I sighed as my wrists and ankles started to get itchy and swell up a bit. I groaned in frustration and tried to speed myself out of the chains, but that didn't work either. Then I scanned the room for keys. I didn't find any./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Having fun sweetheart?" a voice asked and I frowned. "Who are you?! What do you want with me?!" I yelled and the person came out of the shadows. "Aww, c'mon Dani, you're taking all the fun out of this!" The person said and laughed underneath a mask. "Who are you?!" I yelled and the person took his mask off. "Your worst enemy."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I lifted my head to see a teenager around the age of 18 standing right in front of me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Miss me?" he asked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I tilted my head to the side in a questioning manner./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""If I missed you, wouldn't you think I would be happier to see you?" I asked in a 'duh' manner./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Alright, Dani. Enough with the games." he said and I rolled my eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Just unlock me. I promise I won't run away." I said and he nodded, pulling the keys out of his pocket and unlocking me. I jumped into his arms as he wrapped me up in a hug./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He laughed, "So you are happy to see me then."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I smiled into the crook of his neck, "I'm always happy to see you. I wish you hadn't locked me up first, but yes, I am very happy to see you." I cupped his face, "Still as handsome as ever," I said quietly and he genuinely smiled at me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Well, you still are the most beautiful girl I have ever seen," he said and I giggled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You're such a dork," I muttered nuzzling my face into the crook of his neck, my legs wrapped around his abdomen as he held me up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, well, I guess you rubbed off on me a little bit after all those years," he said and I smiled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, yeah, I get it."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Suddenly, my back made slight impact with the brick wall behind me. "You know, I'm not sure if you've missed me, but I certainly have missed you," he said and I smiled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, I've missed you too," I said sadly and looked him in the eyes. "I just wish we had more time right now. But Bree and Adam and Chase are going to come looking for me and I don't want you getting hurt."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He smiled at me with sadness in his eyes, "Can we make the best of this moment then? Because as long as you're mine, I feel like I'm on top of the world."I nodded and leaned in, my lips brushing against his for a mere second before pulling away. "You little tease," he muttered and cupped my jaw, pushing his lips against my own./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I ran my hands through his hair and he deepened the kiss. I pulled away after another minute of kissing him and looked into his eyes. "My, my, my, look at that. Lukey Pookey has gotten good at kissing!" I teased him and he blushed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, well, I knew I was going to see you soon enough," he mumbled and looked down at the ground./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I tilted his head up so he was looking at me. "No need to be ashamed, I like that you put effort into it. And besides, you're cute when you blush." He blushed again and I smiled, wrapping my arms around his neck and resting my head on his shoulder./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Dani, I love you," Luke told me and I looked up at him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I love you too, Lukey. But you know that this can't be a constant thing between us," I said as we were now sitting on the couch, me in his lap./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He pushed off the couch and spun around, giving me an angry look. "Why not? We can make this work, just you and me, on our own, no distractions." He said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I giggled, "Because Luke, we just can't. You know why and I know why, I don't want to explain it again. Luke, I love you, I really really do. I just- I can't take the chance on losing you."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""So I'm just a one-time fling, huh? I'm basically your rebound." I looked away from him. "Dani, I can't keep doing this. I can't keep getting my hopes up thinking that you may just one day run into my arms. It's either that we're together or we're not. Your choice." he said sternly and looked at me with his large, beautiful green eyes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I-I... I guess this is goodbye then," I said, standing up and he nodded, turning away from me. "Luke," I whispered and rubbed his arm. He looked away from me. I sighed and walked towards the door, about to take a step through when I rethought my decision. "You know what, no. I don't care what everybody will say. You're mine and I'm not letting you go." I said and walked back at a quick pace. I pushed my lips to his./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You are never getting away from me ever again," he said and I smiled as he wrapped me up in his arms./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Dani, move out of the way." Chase said harshly from the doorway./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I spun around standing protectively in front of Luke. "Chase, you don't know what you're doing." I said as he came closer to us with a new device that Davenport must have built. "/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Yes, I do. It's called protecting you from impostors," he said and I gave him a confused look./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Impostor?" I muttered and looked behind me at Luke and saw his eye twitch. My eyes went wide as I jumped behind Chase who used the device in his hands to take down Impostor Luke. I knelt beside the slowly melting figure and saw the meal structure that replaced bones and the wires connecting to something else. Chase put a hand on my shoulder and I looked up at him. "I just hope the real Luke is all right," I said and he nodded./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm sure he is, now c'mon, let's go home." he said and helped me up. I took Chase's hand and rested my head on his shoulder as we walked home./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Where were you guys, we were so worried!" Davenport said and I smiled sadly. "I was hanging out with an imposter who pretended to be my best friend. But Chase came in and saved the day," I said and stood on my tip-toes, kissing Chase's cheek. I let go of his hand and sat on the couch, grabbing a pillow and hugging it tightly, bringing my knees to my chest./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey, you ok?" Chase asked, sitting down next to me after everybody left the living room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""The sad thing is that I emactually/em believed it was him, that he was emactually/em there in front of me, alive and healthy. That he really did care enough for me to come back." I said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Chase gave me a confused look. "Is that what you were talking about, when you said why you couldn't stay with him?"/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I nodded, "You know, I would be really mad at you right now that you overheard the conversation if this were a normal situation. But it's not. So, thank you." I smiled at him. It was weak, but it was still a smile./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's no biggie. I'm just glad you're safe. So this Luke guy must be pretty special to you, huh?" he asked and I nodded. "He's my bestfriend in the world. The last time I saw him, he was visiting Douglas for something and told me not to wait for him and never came back. He just left like he had never been part of my life. I'm not even sure what he's doing now."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You know, the saying goes, 'If you love something, set it free, if it comes back, It's meant to be.' Maybe he wasn't your meant-to-be. Maybe he was just a bump in the road." He said and took my hand./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Thanks Chase," I said and rested my head on his shoulder./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Don't thank me, love can blind even the smartest person in the world," he said and I smiled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That's your title, not mine. You can keep it." I said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He smiled, "We'll share it."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I nodded and moved closer to him. "I'm cold," I whispered and he wrapped his arms around me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""That better?" he asked and I nodded. "Much."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I woke up shivering, and that's all I knew until a strong -and warm- pair of arms wrapped around me. I relaxed into them, my eyes still closed and turned in to the pair of arms, resting my head on the chest of the person holding me. I was lifted up bride-style and carried somewhere, most likely my room, since I was set on a bed and covered in a blanket. The person left and I reached out for them./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""No," I croaked, "come back..." I heard somebody chuckle and I opened my eyes just enough to see Chase standing in the doorway before he climbed in under the covers with me. He wrapped his arms around me and I relaxed into him. "Thank you, Chase." I said and he nodded as I drifted off into sleep again./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Anything for you." He said and I smiled and buried my face into the crook of his neck./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I woke up again with Chase's face buried in my hair as my face was nuzzled in the crook of his neck. I sighed happily and Chase shifted a little bit./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You awake?" he asked quietly and I nodded, "Yeah, but can we stay like this for a few more minutes? I like it. It's . . . nice." He nodded slightly and hugged me just a bit tighter. I smiled and placed a kiss on his neck. "Thank you for keeping me warm. And for yesterday." I said and he shrugged./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""It's no problem, really, it's not. I like spending time with you. I'm actually appreciated when I'm with you. And you'll only get a little teasing out of me. But other than that, I like spending time with you too."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I could tell he smiled by the way he said, "All right, let's go get breakfast," and picked me up bride-style and carried me out to the kitchen. I opened my eyes to see everybody watching us./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Morning," I yawned and Tasha smiled as Chase set me down./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Morning Dani, I see you slept well?" she said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I nodded, "Yeah, Ch- er, my pillow was soft so I went out like a light." I yawned again and stretched, accidentally hitting Chase in the face and sending him backwards ten feet./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Oh my gosh, Chase I am so sorry. I guess I slept emtoo/em much." I said and helped him up as Tasha set out a plate of eggs for me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Is regularly sleeping for you like what sleeping in our capsules is for us?" Bree asked and I nodded. "Yeah, if I get too much sleep, my bionics can get overcharged." I said and Adam exclaimed, "Cool!" I smiled at him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You should probably stay home from school today, so there aren't any accidents," Davenport said and I nodded./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wait, you enrolled me in school?!" I asked excitedly and he nodded. I jumped up and down and hugged him./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yay, I won't be the only girl going to school anymore!" Bree exclaimed and I hugged her as well./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Chase pretended to cough and I raised an eyebrow at him after pulling out of my hug with Bree./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Why are you coughing?" Adam asked loudly and Chase gave him a look that read 'why-do-you-think?'/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I'm sick," Chase said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"Tasha was at his side immediately. "Aw, you poor baby." she put her hand to his forehead. "And you're burning up! What you need is some tea and some ibuprofen and definitely some rest. So no school for you either." She made him lie down on the couch, pushing Adam and Bree off./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey, no fair. If they get to stay home, so should we!" Bree exclaimed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""They have valid reasons. You don't." Davenport said, crossing his arms./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Yeah, have fun at school," Leo said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""You too, Leo. You don't have a valid reason either." Tasha said and I laughed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Bye guys!" I exclaimed as they were pushed out the door. I sat at the counter and ate my eggs quickly before putting my dish in the sink and grabbing a piece of bacon for me and a piece for Chase. I handed him his piece as I sat down on the ground in front of him and we watched TV. "This show is really stupid. There's absolutely no point to it!" I said./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He looked down at me, "All shows are like that."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Good point," I said and we went back to watching the show./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Dani, can you come sit up here with me?" he asked and I nodded./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Sure thing, sugar cube," I said and sat behind him, his head in my lap. I watched him sleep as I ran my hands through his hair. I kissed his forehead and then waved my hand over his body, making his headache that comes from being sick go away./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How is he?" Tasha said, tiptoeing into the room./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""He's doing good, just sleeping right now. Yesterday must have worn him out." She nodded and placed a blanket on the table./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Incase either of you get cold," she said and I thanked her before she left. Just as she did, Chase started shaking and shivering. I laid the blanket on top of him but he didn't stop shaking./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Chase, Chase," I said, trying to get him to wake up./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He sat up quickly, breathing heavily. I rubbed his back in circular motions, trying to get him to calm down. "Chase, you okay?" I asked and he shook his head. I kept rubbing his back until he relaxed a bit more. "Come on, I think you need a better place to sleep other than on the couch." He nodded and I grabbed the blanket, leading him to my room. "You can sleep in here if you'd like . . ." He nodded and climbed in, under the covers. I turned to go before he stopped me./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Wait, can you . . ."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Stay?" I finished for him and he nodded. "Yeah," I said and climbed into the bed with him, throwing the covers over both of us, and wrapping my arms around him, "I'd love to." He smiled as I kissed his cheek./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I coddled him for a little while, knowing he was feeling terrible. Especially with the symptoms he had. "How are you feeling, cupcake?" I asked him and he shivered./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Like I got hit by a bus. And then it backed up and hit me again," he said and I pouted./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Aww you poor thing. You know what, I'm going to make you some soup and we can stay in here and watch movies, how does that sound?" I asked, hopeful that he would say yes./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Perfect," he mumbled out, his nose all stuffy as he coughed again. I smiled weakly and got up and headed for the kitchen./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""How is he?" Davenport asked and I smiled./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""I think he's got the flu, but not to worry, he'll get better. Just some soup and maybe some sugar."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""What, a spoonful of sugar to help the medicine go down?" he mocked./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I nodded, completely serious, "Yes, actually," I walked back with a spoon, the medicine and the sugar jar./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Dani!" Davenport exclaimed and I stopped as he slid in front of me and turned around. "What is up with you?" he laughed, catching his breath. Wow, didn't know I walked that fast./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Nothing is 'up' with me. A spoonful of sugar helps the medicine go down, as it always has." He shook his head like I was crazy. "Shush, just go make Chase some Ramen Noodle soup and I'll be back in a minute," I said and Davenport rolled his eyes but went to go do it anyway./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I walked back into my room to see Chase shaking again. I quietly put the things in my hands down and knelt beside Chase, taking his hand in my own. "Chase, I need you to open your eyes for me. I need you to wake up. Please Chase, wake up," I whispered, tears threatening to spill over and he sat up very quickly and faced me. I sighed and blinked back the tears, not letting him notice./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"I smiled at him and ran my fingers through his hair. He smiled weakly at me and I gave him a weak smile back. "Here, I brought you something," I said and picked up the medicine bottle and poured some on the spoon. He shook his head like he refused to drink it. "Please Chase, it'll make you feel better." I said and still he shook his head. "I'll give you a special treat if you just take the medicine..." I said and he raised his eyebrow at me. I nodded and he took the medicine. I smiled as he swallowed it with a bitter look on his face. I laughed./p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;""Hey! It's not funny!" he croaked and I noticed how scratchy his voice was. "Here, take this," I said and handed him the medicine bottle which he put on the nightstand. I took a spoonful of sugar and yet again he looked at me with a raised eyebrow. I nodded and he took it, swallowing the sugar whole. "There, that should help with the taste. I'm just gonna go double check on your soup and be back with it in a minute."/p  
p style="margin: 20px 0px; font-family: Arial, Helvetica, Trebuchet, sans-serif; line-height: 18px; text-align: justify;"He nodded and laid back down as I went back to the kitchen and grabbed his soup with a package of crackers after putting in a little salt and pepper into the soup. I took it back to Chase who ate it happily and sat beside me as I turned on the movie 'Tangled'. Chase groaned and I laughed all the while resting my head on the backboard as he rested against me like I was his support beam./p 


	3. Chapter 3- Illness

**_Illness_**

15 minutes into the movie, Chase was out cold and Davenport walked in. "He asleep?" he asked and I nodded. "Help me take him downstairs, maybe sleeping in his capsule will help him get rid of the cold." Davenport said.

I nodded, "I'll carry him, you just open up the doors."

Davenport chuckled, "I can do much more than-" I raised an eyebrow at him. "Okay..." he said and I smirked as I picked Chase up and carried him over my shoulder as Davenport pressed buttons and opened up doors.

Once in the lab, I set Chase down in his capsule, closing the door so he could sleep in peace. Davenport pressed buttons on the control panel and all of Chase's needs were taken care of.

Bree put her hand on my shoulder. "Dani, thank you for all you're doing for my brother."

I smiled at her. "It's no big, really. He made an effort for me, I owe him that much."

She smiled at me. "I just don't want to see you hurt, Dani."

I shook my head. "I don't get hurt. I've learned not to from the start of this mess."

I walked away from her and sat down in a chair, rubbing my temples. Only a minute later, Chase was awake and coughing again. I groaned internally and got up, grabbing a box of tissues and tapping on his capsule. He opened the door and I held them out to him. "Still feeling like you got hit by a bus?" I asked.

He nodded, "But better than before." I nodded and handed him something from out of my pocket. "What's this?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Don't ask questions, just take it with some water and get some rest and you'll feel a whole lot better by the time you wake up," I said and he nodded, taking the thing and a glass of water.

"Dani, what did you just give him?" Davenport asked.

I shrugged. "Something I took from Imposter Luke's home. It was in the medicine cabinet. I analyzed it over and over again. Nothing in that pill will hurt him or his chip. He's completely safe."

Davenport nodded, "Alright, as long as you analyzed it." I looked over at Chase in his capsule and sighed. "Hang in there, cupcake, it's going to be a looong night," I whispered to myself and sat back down, keeping an eye on Chase.

I must have fell asleep somewhere around midnight because when I woke up it was four in the morning and Chase was thrashing around like crazy. I threw open his door and cupped his face. "Chase, you've got to listen to me. Don't fight it, okay, I need you to calm down and let the pill do it's job." He still thrashed.

"Dani, what did you do to him?!" Bree yelled.

I looked over at her, "It's not me, he's fighting the pill I gave him and he shouldn't be doing that! He could die if he does!" I exclaimed and Adam walked out of his capsule and stood beside me.

"So how do we get him to calm down?" he asked and I looked up at him.

"I need you to punch him, on his arms, his shoulder, but no where near his stomach or instines. That could damage him even more."

Adam nodded, "C'mon Chase, you can do this, let me do the fighting," Adam whispered to his brother as he threw the first punch. Chase slowly stopped fighting the pill as Adam kept punching him. Soon, Chase was as calm as the ocean on a sunny, non-windy day.

I smiled and threw my arms around Adam hugging him tightly. "You did it!" I exclaimed and I pulled away from him, high-fiving Bree next. She shook her head in disbelief, "I can't believe that actually worked." I laughed a little. "Well, it's a good thing it did then, because if it hadn't Chase could have died. Adam, you're a life saver!" I said and he smirked, "I sure am."

I rolled my eyes but smiled before fixing the settings on Chase's capsule from windy and 90 degrees to only about 65 desgrees. "He'll be fine in the morning, you guys just get some rest. And, please don't tell Mr. Davenport about this, he'll cut off my head and place it on a robot." They nodded before geting back in their capsules and going back to sleep. I sighed and went usptairs to my room, flopping down on the bed and passing out.

Someone shook me awake the next moring. I pushed them with what little strength in my arm I had, "Go away," I grumbled and the person chuckled.

"Morning to you too, sleepy head." It was Chase.

"All right, all right, I'm up." I said, sitting up and opening my eyes immediately making contact with his hazel ones.

"You know, you should try being a doctor someday," he joked and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, sorry about that, I thought you would have known to not fight it. Then again, your first instict is to fight."

He shook his head, "Don't worry about it, I'm all better now, thanks to you." he said and I smiled.

"Like I told Bree yesterday, it's no big, I owe you."

"Well now you don't. And get dressed so we can go to school."

"School!" I yelled, completely forgetting about that. I ran to my dresser and started throwing clothes all over the place. "Well," I said, looking at him, "Get out!" I exclaimed and he ran out, closing the door behind him. I changed into a floral patterned dress with a brown braided belt and brown boots. "All right, let's go." I said and walked into the living room, grabbing a granola bar and my bookbag.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa. Where do you think you're going?" Davenport asked and I shrugged.

"School," I said and started walking towards the doors.

He grabed my arm, "Dani, there's some things you need to know first." I nodded. "Rule number one, no bionics and, if in case of emergency, wipe any witness' memories of the incident immediately. Rule number two, keep your bionics under control. And lastly, remember thet you aren't related to these guys, because, you're not. You are officially Danielle Edwards, orphan, runaway and refugee that we took in. That is your identity. Otherwise, you can leave now."

I nodded, waiting for Chase. After about five minutes I said, "You guys go ahead, I'll wait for him." The others nodded and left and I took a seat. "Chase!" I yelled and he ran into the living room.

"Sorry! Let's go," he said and we left, driving behind the others.

We made it to school on time, walking in through the door minutes before the bell rang. "We should probably go see Principal Perry for your schedule," Bree said and I nodded, walking with her to the Principal's office.

"Oh, you're the new student," Perry said, grimacing. I nodded and scowled at her.

"What's it to ya?" I asked and Perry laughed.

"Absolutely nothing except now there's one more person I get to completely humiliate." I rolled my eyes at her but ripped my schedule right out of her hands.

Bree and I left, heading to Chemistry first which we had with Chase. I smiled at him and sat with Bree at the back table, getting to work on our projects. Chase kept turing around, making his partner really mad. I giggled before returning to the project. Bree rolled her eyes and I laughed. "Oh come on, I know you love watching other people get mad at him," I said and she smiled a little.

I laughed and mixed chemicals together. It started smoking immediately. "Quick, everybody run!" I yelled and people started running out the door. The smoke hit my hand and poisonous blisters popped up on my skin. I screamed and clutched my hand, collapsing to the ground.

"Dani!" I heard Chase yell.

I yelled at him, "Chase! It's poison, don't come back for me!" I started crawling for the door as the poisonous gas grew.

I heard footsteps and somebody covered me, making a force-field. I looked up and saw Chase. "I told you not to come in here!" I exclaimed and he gave me a soft glare.

"I knew you wouldn't use your bionics so I had to," he said and I rolled my eyes.

"You just put us in danger," I whispered and he shrugged.

"Whatever, Mr. Davenport can get mad at me later. Right now we need to get you out of here." He picked me up and lowered his force field, carrying me out the door. Everybody clapped and somebody shut the door before the smoke could get out.

I hit Chase's shoulder and he let me down. Bree hugged me and I hugged hear back with one arm. "Dani, your hand..." Chase said and took the one hand that the smoke hit. I gasped and tears sprung to my eyes, threatening to spill over.

I let out a small squeal and collapsed into his arms. "Dani, we need to get you to the hospital," he said and I nodded as Bree whipped out her phone, calling an ambulance. Chase wrapped my hand up in an ace bandage for the meantime until the paramedics arrived.

The Chemistry teacher was talking to the paramedics. "-somebody must have switched the test tubes, the liquids that the other students were using were nothing like that and didn't have that reaction to it." I heard her say as I was placed on a stretcher.

"I'll go with her," I heard Chase say to Bree as my breathing started slowing down.

"Hurry, she's not breathing as well as she should be!" One of the paramedics said and soon a gas mask was on my face, giving me oxygen. I tried to keep my eyes open as Chase climbed in and sat beside me, the door shutting behind him.

"You're going to be okay, Dani," Chase promised me and I nodded as he took my good hand.

I was being rushed into a room quickly. All I saw was the white walls rushing past me and Chase running beside me. The next thing I knew was that I was in a room and Chase was on the outside in the hallway.

I groaned the next time I woke up and found that I was covered with wires. "Adam... Bree... Chase..." I whispered and looked around weakly.

"-the poison spread to her quickly, faster than I've ever seen." The doctor was saying.

"Will she be all right?" I heard Mr. Davenport.

I saw the doctor nod, "Yes, she'll be fine, you're just lucky she lived." The doctor left and Davenport walked over and sat beside me.

"What were you thinking, Dani?!" he asked to himself, obviously still thinking I was asleep.

He rubbed his forehead and the doors slid open.

"How is she?" I heard Adam ask and I snapped my eyes shut.

"She's better than before. She's going to be okay." I heard someone let out a sigh of relief and someone else walk in.

"So she's going to be all right?" I heard Leo ask and I guessed that someone nodded. Tasha sighed. Someone else ran in and I guessed it was Chase.

He knelt beside me and held my good hand. "Oh Dani..." he whispered and I forced myself to keep my eyes closed.

"Don't wake her, she needs her rest." Davenport said and I shuddered, groaning before opening my eyes.

"Would you all quiet down?" I grumbled and Chase smiled at me.

"You're awake!" he exclaimed.

I nodded, "That's what open eyes and talking is."

Everybody laughed. "You are quite the jokester, Dani," Tasha said and I smiled.

"And we can talk about why you were mumbling Chase's name in your sleep later," Bree said, looking at me.

"I-I... I did what?" I asked with a shocked expression as Chase sent her a pointed glare.

"We'll let you two talk," Tasha said, making everyone leave the room except Chase. I sat up and looked at him as he sat on the edge of my bed. "Did you hear it too?" I asked and Chase nodded, turning to me.

"Yeah, I didn't want Bree to tell you though. I mean, she heard it the first time and yelled for me to come in, thinking you were awake and wanting to talk to me but your eyes were closed and you just kept mumbling my name so softly. I thought it was...cute that you kept mumbling my name. And only my name."

I blushed and he smirked at me. "So why _do_ you keep mumbling my name?" he asked and I shrugged sheepishly.

"I-I don't know. It's weird to me... foreign, even. I've never talked in my sleep, much less mumble." He nodded and I moved so I was sitting next to him. "Chase..." I said after a minute and he looked at me. "How long was I out?"

He shrugged, "A day, they had to keep you over night." I nodded. I rested my head on his shoulder. "You know, I was really worried about you Dani. You scared me pretty badly."

I smiled weakly. "I'm sorry. I didn't know that the chemicals were poisonous. The directions said to mix the blue one with the yellow one to make a green one, but when I did, it turned black and started smoking. I'm sorry," I whispered and he wrapped his arm around my waist. "That's all right, it was an accident."

I nodded in silence and hugged him tightly. "Thank you, Chase." I said.

He looked at me. "For what?"

"For saving me. Without you, I'd be dead right now." I mumbled.

He smiled weakly at me. "Now, that's not true. I would never let you die."

"Promise?" I asked.

He nodded, "Promise."

I woke up again, leaning against the pillow, Chase sitting in the chair next to me.

"So she can go home?" I heard Davenport ask and then doctor answered, "Yes, she can go home, just don't wake her up unless absolutely necessary." I shut my eyes the second after he said that. I heard footsteps and some shuffling feet.

"No need, I've got her." Chase said and picked me up. I curled up into him, my head against his chest and I listened to his heartbeat.

We got into a car and I was still in Chase's arms throughout the entire ride and the walk into the house and even as we were in the house, he still didn't let me down. "Chase, maybe you should let Dani sleep and set her down on the couch or in her room...?" Mr. Davenport suggested.

Chase immediately exclaimed, "No!" and then cleared his throat before saying, "I mean... I think she'd be safer sleeping in the lab right now," and then carried me over to the elevator, taking it down to the lab.

I shifted a little and put my hand on his chest, opening my eyes. "You awake?" he asked and I nodded.

"I've been awake since before we left the hospital, I just didn't want to ruin the moment for you," I said and he nodded.

"Well, thank you for that," he said and sat in a chair, placing me in his lap. "You are welcome," I said, sliding my hand to his shoulder and wrapping the other one around his neck to clasp with the one on his shoulder. He wrapped his arm around my waist, keeping me on his lap.

I rested my head on his chest. "I just really don't feel like doing anything today," I said and he nodded.

"I know what you mean. It's boring and you have to rest for the rest of the week before you can go to school again."

I looked into his eyes. "Chase... what happened to me?"

He looked down before looking back at me. "Well, the doctor said that the poisonous gas not only made poisonous blisters appear on your skin but because you inhaled it more than everybody else, the poison spread to the rest of your body as well so they had to clean it out of you and they surgically removed the blisters."

My eyes went wide and I just sat there. "O- okay..." I mumbled and rested my head on his shoulder.

"Dani, they say you're going to be fine, physically, I mean. But are you, really?" he asked and I shrugged looking at him again.

"I don't know Chase, I've got you and the others so I think that's a pretty good reason to keep going strong." He smiled at me and I smiled back at him.

"Here, do you want to sit more comfortably? Because I can-"

"No, this is fine. I like this, just you and me. No poisonous gas or some crazy evil brother or even Leo to mess something up and get in our way." I said, smiling a little bit to myself.

"Are you saying that you like me, Danielle?" he asked mockingly and I returned the mock and fake gasped.

"What?! Who said _that_?! Who would ever like _you_?! " Eddy asked and my eyes widened.

"We should have really shut him down," I said and Chase shrugged.

"It's not like he's been showing this on every screen in the house," he said.

Eddy interjected. "Actually, I have," and then laughed maniacally.

I rolled my eyes. "Turn it off, Eddy!" I yelled and the screen went blank. I sighed in relief. "Glad that's over. I hope nobody saw it..." I said and Chase nodded.

**-upstairs in the living room-**

Everyone besides Chase and Dani were in the living room, watching TV together when the Chase and Dani show came on. They watched with wide eyes and dropped jaws until the TV screen went black.

"What did we just watch?" Bree asked, looking at Mr. Davenport.

"Well, it looks like we just watched a 'private' conversation between Dani and Chase." he explained and Tasha raised an eyebrow at her husband.

"Should we really be letting them spend that much time together?" she asked and Davenport shrugged.

"Who knows, we're not really sure what's going on with them yet. It could be serious or it isn't, we aren't sure from just one conversation." Davenport said and everyone nodded except Leo who was still in shock.

"Oh my gosh, Chase actually found a girlfriend!" Adam exclaimed and Bree argued.

"That's ridicu- oh my gosh you're right!" Bree exclaimed, excited yet horrified at the same time, "I have to go ask her!"

"I don't think so. Judging by their actions at the end of that, they were completely caught off guard that Eddy was listening in on that and showing us all. You can't let them know that you were watching or even heard the conversation. That would just make them vulnerable and insecure and we don't want that." Davenport said and Leo nodded.

"He's right guys. Something is finally going good for the both of them. We can't take away their happiness." Leo said.

Adam raised an eyebrow. "Who put you in charge?"

"No one but I-" Leo said and Adam cut him off saying, "Oh, okay then," and pushed Leo back on to the couch before walking past him and getting a glass and filling it with chocolate milk.

**-in the lab-**  
(Dani's POV)

I stood in Chase's capsule with him and spun around, looking up. "Oh my gosh, this is amazing technology!" I said and he nodded.

"Yeah, it recharges our bionics and stuff when we sleep so it's pretty awesome. And you could sleep in one too but I guess you've never really done that before..."

"Well, that's not entirely true. When I was little I had to sleep in a capsule at least once every week but Douglass put in this new upgrade when I was like 6 and ever since then I've never had to sleep in a capsule. It was called "re-generator" I think. I don't remember well enough. I'm sure if Mr. Davenport could look at my chip for a while and find the update then maybe he could give you guys the update too so your capsules aren't needed as much." Chase nodded. "I'm sure he could-"

"Dani, get out of there!" Mr. Davenport yelled angrily and I jumped out.

"Why couldn't I be in Chase's capsule?" I asked innocently, not knowing what was going on.

"I don't want you two talking to each other or being within 6 inches of each other." Mr. Davenport said. "And to ensure that you stick to that rule, Eddy will watch over you 24/7. Except when you're out of the house, of course." Mr. Davenport said before stomping away.


	4. Chapter 4- Trusting the Siblings

Trusting the Siblings

_Dani's POV_

After Mr. Davenport's big blow, I looked at Chase as he stood in his capsule and the door shut immediately. Chase started pounding on the door but it wouldn't open. I put my hands on the glass and he put his where mine were. I looked at him sadly.

"We can find a way out of this," he said and I nodded, agreeing.

"But how? If Eddy's watching over us 24/7 and you're stuck in your capsule at the moment, we can't right now!" I exclaimed.

"Right now, but that doesn't mean later. Look, I can't tell you here because Eddy's watching and listening but I'll tell you soon, okay?" he tried explaining.

I nodded and sighed. "I don't want it to be like this..." I said and looked up at him with puppy-dog eyes.

"I know, I don't want it to be like this either." he said and sighed, looking at the ground.

"Okay, well, I guess I'm gonna go upstairs now then." He nodded and I left, going upstairs and looking back at Chase as he looked like a lost puppy standing in his locked capsule and that's all I saw before the elevator doors closed. I walked to my room in a sad manner and landed on my bed, not bothering to change my clothes, and crawled into bed, throwing the covers over myself and hiding. I hugged the pillow that smelled like Chase, his cologne, his shampoo, him. I drifted off to sleep, into a dream about something happy despite what happened in the lab.

I woke up cranky and annoyed and overall, not happy. I walked into the kitchen, made myself a bowl of cereal and then sat at the counter, eating it. The elevator doors opened and I saw Chase. I had to stop myself from running to hug him so I just gave him a 'sup' nod and kept eating.

"Enjoying your Cheerios?" he asked, reaching for his own bowl and the cereal box as I nodded.

"Yeah, they're good." I said bluntly.

He looked over at me sadly. "Dani..."

I shook my head but winked at him to let him know that I was acting. "We can't do anything about it," I said roughly, finished my breakfast and put the bowl in the sink before going back to my room to watch movies and TV all day.

When Adam, Bree, Chase and Leo got home, they brought me my homework for the day. I finished it quickly and then went to make dinner as I used my super hearing to hear the conversation they were having.

"What's up with Dani?" Bree asked quietly to the boys and I knew Chase was looking at me. I glanced over there out of the corners of my eyes and saw Adam and Leo shrug and then the three of them look at Chase.

"Mr. Davenport happened, that's what." Chase said, grabbing his books and storming down to the lab.

I sighed and put the spatula down, lowering my head, taking a few minutes to let it out. I then recollected myself and returned to making tacos for dinner. I finished quickly and set the table before yelling, "Dinner!"

Everybody rushed to the table. "Dani, how nice of you to cook dinner tonight!" Tasha exclaimed.

"No problem, my pleasure," I said, smiling and sitting down before adding all of my ingredients to the empty shell and ate it. Chase was sitting at one end of the table and I was at the other. I looked up and our eyes met, just for a moment, before he looked away. I threw my taco down onto my plate and stomped away without any words.

**-at the table-**

"What was that about?" Tasha asked and Adam, Bree and Leo looked expectantly at Mr. Davenport. Chase kept eating silently.

"I have no idea," Mr. Davenport said and took another bite of his taco.

Bree looked like she was about to object but Chase gave her a look and she quieted down. Chase was the second to leave the table but the first to actually finish his dinner. He grabbed Dani's plate for her, put her dinner in a sandwich bag and put it on the elevator, sending it down to the lab before putting their plates in the dishwasher and going downstairs himself.

**-downstairs-**

_Dani's POV_

The elevator opened and inside was my taco. I smiled at the note on it and shoved it in my pocket, quickly devouring the rest of my taco. I sat down in the lawn chair and opened up my book, returning to my reading. The elevator opened again and Chase walked out but I didn't look at him and he didn't look at me as he headed for the mission stimulator and put on the goggles, getting in a ready stance. I rolled my eyes and returned to my book. This would be how things would go until we both graduated high school and moved out, most likely moving on with our lives. We could be in the same room together, ignoring each other, never talking, only looking at each other's eyes and body language. I kept reading but couldn't focus on the words on the page so I set the book down and watched Chase as he fought off some of the stimulations. He went through about 5 different ones before I yelled for him to stop.

"Chase, you're going to wear yourself out! Please stop!" I yelled. He didn't stop and I didn't know how to end the stimulations so I got up and removed the glasses from his head.

He looked down at me. "Dani, this isn't 6 inches," he said and I smiled.

"I know, but I couldn't let you wear yourself out. You would have crashed if you completed one more," I said and he smiled at me.

"Well then, thank you." he said and I nodded before handing him back the goggles and going to sit down on the lawn chair again.

The rest of the week passed by slowly and it was next Monday. I woke up for school, showered, got changed, and then headed for breakfast. I ate some eggs that Tasha made and then collected my homework from Friday since the others handed in my homework on the days it was due. We all rode in the car in silence, waiting for Davenport to drop us off. I was the first one out of the car, I slammed my door shut and stomped into school. Once at my locker, I took a deep breath, let it out, and plastered a smile to my face before grabbing my books for English and heading to the classroom.

It was lunch sooner than I expected and I found Bree and sat down next to her. "So this food is crap..." I said and she nodded. "Starbucks?" I asked and she nodded again as we walked out of the building and sped to the nearest Starbucks, getting our orders before speeding back to school with our drinks in our hands. We sat giggling about things, talking about our day on a park bench just outside the main building.

"Dani! I've been looking-" Chase said as he came up to us but cut himself off. "Oh, sorry. I'll go..." Chase said, turning to go but Bree stopped him.

"No, I'll go. You guys obviously need a minute." I thanked her and Chase sat down on the bench beside me, his arm over my shoulders. I leaned into him, sighing before sipping my drink.

"What'd you get?" He asked.

I said, "Mocha Frap."

He took a sip. "Mm, tasty," and licked his lips.

I laughed and rested my head on his chest. "Do we really have to keep going with the act?" I asked.

He nodded. "Otherwise Mr. Davenport may never let us be within 6 inches of each other again." I sighed.

"Can we change it though? Instead of acting like we're mad at each other, maybe we can act like lost puppies." I suggested.

He shrugged. "That'd work. But I know you only want to do it because you want to pretend to be a puppy."

I smiled and kissed his cheek. "You know me well." I said and he laughed and blew in my ear. I pushed his face away, smiling and he just wrapped his other arm around me, hugging me. We both smiled and I relaxed into him. It felt nice to know that nothing changed during the past week even with the circumstances.

**-Adam, Bree and Leo watching behind a bush-**

They watched as Dani and Chase laughed and talked like they had never been separated. "Okay, this is weird. At home they aren't talking to each other. But here they're laughing and giggling and talking like they never stopped," Bree said.

Leo nodded. "Chase said that Big D did something or said something that made Dani extremely upset on Wednesday when she was home from school. But Chase was upset too. Maybe he said it to the both of them and now they can't talk at home anymore because Big D is there!" Bree nodded, thinking.

"Or maybe it's because since Eddy is around, Mr. Davenport doesn't have to watch over them and Eddy can so Eddy is taking this thing full blast and making sure whatever Mr. Davenport said is happening," Adam said and Bree and Leo shared a look.

"Adam, you're a genius!" Bree exclaimed and then shook her head, "Never thought I'd say that one..." She said.

"Well, you guys are right," Dani said and Bree and Leo jumped, startled. "Just to let you know, absolutely none of you have inside voices. Or can talk in whispers." Dani smirked.

"What were you three doing spying on us?" Chase asked insistently.

"Well, we thought over what you said and things just didn't seem to add up with how you guys acted at home and how you're acting here," Bree said and the other two boys nodded.

Dani hit Chase's arm. "See! I told you they'd notice! I told you they knew something was off! I was right!" Dani did a small happy dance and Chase shook his head, smiling before putting his arm around her.

"That's not entirely a good thing," Chase said and Dani's smile faltered.

"But it could be!" Leo cut in, "Maybe if you guys told us what's going on we could help you out." Dani and Chase exchanged a look.

"They could help you know. We could definitely get out of this mess with their help and you know it. This is your team, Chase. If I know that, then you definitely do too," Dani said.

"Fine." Chase said and Dani smiled at him.

"Okay, start from where Mr. Davenport came in!" Adam exclaimed and Dani smiled, she and Chase now sitting on the ground as well before they started the story.

Dani and Chase finished and the other three had their mouths wide open. "And that's the story. Can you guys help?" Dani asked.

Bree smiled, "Anything for a friend. And my brother, of course." The two girls hugged and Leo cleared his throat after they pulled apart.

"I think you guys need to act like you miss each other. Instead of being mad with each other, be mad at Big D but be like lost puppies whenever you can. Also, there's only 3 rooms in the house that don't have Eddy in them. And those are the bathrooms. Maybe you guys could meet up in there every once in a while. Especially since you're not allowed to talk to each other either. There aren't any cameras or screens around the first floor bathroom so that should be your meet-up place." Leo suggested and Dani and Chase shared a look.

"Perfect, Leo, that's a fool-proof plan!" Dani exclaimed and tightened her grip on Chase's hand by a little bit.

"Also, get to breakfast early and we can try to distract Eddy for a minute or two so you guys can talk." Adam said and Chase nodded.

"You guys are the best," Dani said, thanking her friends.

"No problem. Also, the only other room in the house that has no cameras is your room, Dani. So there's a vent right behind the TV set up so Chase could sneak in through the vent to visit and talk as well."

Dani smirked at Chase. "Sounds awesome! Thank you so much guys!" The bell rang and Dani and Chase got up. "We'll see you guys later,"

"-we've got to go to history,"

"Bye!" Dani and Chase said before running off to get to class.

-in history class-

Dani's POV

Chase and I sat together at the back desk in history, holding hands underneath the table. "So do you really think it'll work?" I asked him quietly and he nodded.

"Yeah, it's fool proof. And Leo came up with it so we know he won't mess it up," Chase said and I smiled.

"Don't be too hard on him, he's just clumsy!"

Chase rolled his eyes. "Yeah, sure he is. Anyways-" Chase was immediately cut off by principal Perry.

"Edwards, Davenport! Come here!" Perry yelled and I dropped his hand, walking out of the room, my arms folded across my chest.

"What is it Principal Perry?" I asked rudely and Chase elbowed me.

"As much as I hate to admit it, you two are the smartest people in this school and I need you two dorks to teach the math class down the hall. If you do that, you'll get free hall passes for the rest of the year!"

I looked over at Chase. "Think we can handle a math class?" I asked.

He smirked at me, "You know it."

We entered the classroom, prepared to teach Freshmen but instead we ended up teaching an entire class of Seniors. I stepped back in the doorway. "I am not teaching an entire class full of Seniors," I said, looking at Chase.

He pulled me into the classroom, "It'll be fine." I frowned and placed the book on the teacher's desk and sat in the chair. So far, everybody was rowdy and throwing things across the room, causing havoc. "Hey guys, pay attention up here please," Chase said too nicely and nobody paid attention.

He tried three more times and then I stepped in. "Hey guys! Pay attention!" I yelled at the top of my lungs and everybody sat back in their seat, a bit afraid.

"Thank you," Chase said and I nodded. "You guys can call me Mr. Davenport, I'm teaching your class today," Chase said and I coughed. "-We are teaching your class today. This is Ms. Edwards and she is also your teacher."

I rolled my eyes, "Chase, you're boring them." I said and he glared at me. "So what were you guys working on last?" I asked and some of the upperclassman shrugged while one of them raised his hand.

I picked on him and he yelled out the answer," We were working on Algebra, how to solve for X through factoring."

I nodded and looked at Chase. "This'll be pretty easy, it's an easy topic."

He shrugged and wrote multiple formulas down on the board. "Solve these on a sheet of looseleaf and then hand them into me. After that, you can wait until everybody else is finished. If you need help, Ms. Edwards will be walking around. Does anybody have any questions? No? Get to work then." Chase walked over to the desk and motioned for me to get up. I did so and he sat down. I frowned and he motioned for me to start walking around. I did so and sent him glares every now and then.

Soon the entire class was finished and I smiled. "Yay! Okay, since we aren't allowed to let you guys leave class, we can play hangman for a little while until the bell rings..." And after that, the class flew by and the bell rang.

Perry walked in after the Seniors left. "I need you two to teach for the rest for the day, if you don't mind," she said and then left.

I looked over at Chase. "I'll go get us Starbucks, be right back," I said and opened the window, jumping out and speeding to Starbucks, ordering a Mocha Frap and then speeding back to school. I jumped through the window again and landed in Chase's lap and I smiled and handed him the drink just as students started arriving. I got off his lap immediately and he smirked at me, taking a sip of the Venti Mocha Frap. I rolled my eyes and took the drink from him, taking a sip of it myself.

I turned to the class of Freshmen and smiled, previously putting the drink down. "Hi guys, I'm Ms. Edwards and welcome to class. Mr. Davenport and I will be teaching your class today because your teacher is out. Can anybody tell me what you guys have been working on?" I asked and a young girl raised her hand. "Yes?" I asked.

She my question, "We were working on solving x with inequalities."

I nodded and set up a problem. "Here you have 4x is less than or equal to 2x - 6. Your inequality is the less than or equal to sign and you have to divide 4x by 2x to get you 2x and then you must divide -6 by 2 to get an x of less than or equal to -3." I said and I turned to face the class.

"I'll be back soon," Chase said and left the room, closing the door behind him.

"Alright, I don't really care what you guys do, just make sure that somebody warns me when someone is coming," I said and a boy in the back nodded. I took the teacher's seat and sipped my Frappuchino.

"So Ms. Edwards, is there anything going on between you and Mr. Davenport?" A girl asked and I smiled, putting my drink down.

"Well, possibly." I said and started with an extremely edited version of Chase's and I's story, starting with our first meeting which wasn't very pleasant. The girls in the large group sighed dreamily and I smiled.

The door opened and Chase walked in with a box. "Here, I brought you an actual lunch," he said and I thanked him, getting up from the seat and then sitting in his lap before opening the box.

"You brought me chicken fingers?! Aww, Chase! Thank you," I said turning to him.

He nodded, putting his head on my shoulder. "Anything for you."

I kissed his temple and then ate one, giving him small pieces. I felt like we were being watched but I knew that it was only by the large group of teenage girls. I felt something hot press itself into my neck and Chase groaned quietly. I frowned and put my chicken down, spinning around in his lap to face him. I put my hand to his forehead and sighed.

"Chase, you're getting another fever. Now that you've been sick, you're gonna be more vulnerable to get sick again. I've gotta get you to the nurse, I don't trust you to go on your own." Chase groaned again and hugged me. I laughed and hugged him back before I got up and was about to leave with Chase when I remembered the students were in the room. My cheeks turned a bright pink as I blushed at the realization. "Um, guys," my voice was weak and unsteady and a tad on the pitchy side, "I'm taking Mr. Davenport to the Nurse's office. I'll be back as soon as I can. Please don't do anything too disruptive or else Perry will have my head. Got it?" I said and the class nodded and I walked out with Chase mumbling nonsense and groaning as he walked which was more of a shuffle.

We made it to the nurse's office and she sat him down on the bed before taking his temperature. "He's got a fever of 103 and needs rest. Come back by the end of the day, his fever will be slightly better. When he goes home, have him eat something, fill up a water bottle and take it with him to bed."

I nodded and said, "Thank you Nurse Nancy," before she walked out of the room for a second.

Chase looked up at me from where he was sitting on the bed. "Is it bad?"

I shrugged, "It's better than it could have been, so no, not too bad, but no too good either. C'mon, you need to rest," I said and he laid down and I covered him with the blankets.

I cupped his face and smiled at him just a little bit before kissing his forehead. "You'll be alright, I'll see you at the end of the day." Chase nodded weakly and I left him in the nurse's office, going back to the math classroom.

"How is he?" one of the girls said and everybody seemed to want to know.

"Well, he's got a high fever of 103 which is strange because he was sick last Monday too with a higher fever of 104 and so I find it a bit coincidental that he had another one today. But I'm worried, like any normal person should be," I said, rambling about Chase's fever as I walked to the teacher's desk.

"Has he ever really been sick?" asked a boy in the class and I contemplated it before shaking my head no.

"No, I don't think so. Chase isn't really the type of person to catch colds or the flu or any really big sickness. It's all kind of nonexistent for him." The students nodded.

"Maybe he just needs to eat more protein and meats and things like that."

I nodded, thinking about it. "Maybe," I said and sat down in the chair and spun in it, thinking.

"Edwards!" Perry yelled and my eyes widened as I stopped spinning.

"Hi Principal Perry, what can I do for you?" I asked sweetly and she growled at me.

"I saw you and Davenport in the hallway and out of this classroom, what were you doing?!" She yelled and I smiled a little bit.

"Well you see Principal Perry, Chase has a fever but he got it during the middle of class and judging by his last fever, he wouldn't have made it to the nurse's office on his own if I hadn't gone with him so I took him to the nurse's office and came right back, promise." Perry gave me the stink eye and then backed out of the room slowly.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding when she closed the door. I grabbed my uneaten piece of chicken and ate it quietly as the class talked amongst themselves. I looked at the clock. One more period to go and then school day would be over and Chase could go home. People started filing in and I recognized them as another group of Freshmen. "Okay guys, I'm Ms. Edwards, I'm your sub for the day. I don't really have a lesson plan so you guys can pretty much do whatever you want just on a couple conditions. You have to clean up after yourselves, no hitting anyone in the face with anything, and do it quietly so I don't get in trouble enough that Principal Perry has my head on a wooden stick."

The Freshmen nodded and I curled up in the seat, playing on my phone, trying to pass time. When the final bell rang, I threw out my box and grabbed my coffee cup and raced to the Nurse's office. I saw Adam, Bree and Leo waiting there too. "Hey guys, are you waiting for Chase? Is he all right?" I asked and they shrugged.

"Somebody called Mr. Davenport so he came to school about Chase and he wasn't very happy about it either."

I frowned. "Chase and I were teaching a math class and I had to take him down to the nurse's office. While we were teaching he left and then came back with a box of chicken fingers and I'm not sure where he got them but when he came back he was groaning and had a high fever and just wasn't feeling good overall."

"Well I'm glad you took care of him, Dani. I don't know why you guys weren't obeying the rules at school, but I'm glad you took care of him." Mr. Davenport said and I nodded.

"Is he okay?" Bree asked eagerly and Davenport nodded slowly.

"He'll be fine. His temperature keeps rising though so when he gets home he can't have any distractions and just absolutely has to rest. He's got to sleep in your room, Dani so there aren't any distractions."

I nodded sadly. "Will I be able to sleep in my room too or...?" I asked and Davenport nodded.

"I think so, just don't do anything stupid." I nodded. "But you guys still aren't allowed to be within 6 inches of each other." I sighed and walked to the car with heavy feet.

"Dani, he's gonna be alright. He's strong and he'll get through this." Bree assured me and I smiled.

"I know, I just wish I knew why he was getting so sick and such high fevers because it doesn't seem coincidental that last Monday he was sick as well." Bree nodded and we got in the car, sitting in the third row so Adam and Leo could sit in the second and Chase could sit in the passenger seat as Mr. Davenport drove us home.

When we got home, I walked Chase down to the lab so he could grab his pajamas, his tissues and maybe a couple blankets before we headed back upstairs to my room. I left the door open as I turned to Chase. "You'll be fine without me for an hour or so?" I asked and he nodded. I smiled and stood on my tiptoes, kissing his forehead. "I'll be back soon," I whispered and left, closing the door behind me. I sighed and headed to the table to do my homework, finished it quickly and then grabbed a snack for Chase.

I walked back to my room and saw him under a pile of blankets and sweating like crazy. I threw the blankets off of him and he groaned.

"C-c-c-c-cold." Chase stuttered and I frowned. I wiped his forehead and took his temperature again, it coming out higher than before. I ran to find Mr Davenport.

I found him in the lab and ran to him. "Mr. Davenport, Chase has a major major fever. It's at 105 and still burning up. He was sweating badly but when I took the blankets off of him, he said he was cold. I think he may be dehydrated and catching the flu again."

Mr. Davenport looked at me worriedly. "Alright, let's go see him." I nodded and took Mr Davenport up to my room where Chase was shivering and sweating on my bed. I knelt beside Chase and pushed his hair off of his forehead, leaving my hand on his cheek as I looked back at Mr Davenport. Chase reacted to my touch and relaxed a bit more.

"Dani, I think you have to stay with him. As weird as it is to say it, you seem to soothe him so he doesn't feel the symptoms as much. If he doesn't get any better, we're going to have to take him to the hospital." I nodded and looked back at a Chase. Mr Davenport left and so I smiled weakly at Chase as he opened his eyes to see me.

"Stay with me...please," he croaked and I nodded, climbing into the bed with him. I hugged him tightly and he relaxed a lot more. I cupped his face and he looked at me.

"You're going to be okay, Chase. We'll get you out of this," I said and he nodded and I kissed his forehead before he nuzzled into me and I started humming a bit.

It was dinner time and my stomach was grumbling really loudly. I looked worriedly at Chase and he shook his head. "You go, I'll be fine," he mumbled and

I smiled, kissing his forehead. "I'll bring you something." He nodded and I got out of the bed, going down to dinner. It was weird not to see Chase at the table and definitely weirder when everybody kept looking grim about Chase being sick. "What's everybody in the glum about?" I asked and Bree set her fork down.

"Dani, I've looked up Chase's symptoms and we think he's got the flu but he's also got dehydration."

I nodded solemnly. "So what are we going to do?" I asked and everybody kind of just looked surprised, like they were expecting more of a reaction from me.

"Guys, look. I'm going to confess something in front of you right now. I like Chase, like, a lot. But you guys keep expecting me to like start bawling my eyes out or something stupid like that. I'm not like that. I'm stronger than you guys obviously think, and I don't mean the word 'stronger' in a physical sense either. I know that when things have to get done, they have to get done and I know that people get sick but they get better. So drop it, okay? I'm not a weak pansy cake that can't take information." I finished my dinner in silence and then made Chase toast with jelly and took it to him.

**-at the table-**

"Well, that was quite the outburst," Leo said and took another bite of his waffle. Tasha and Donald shared a look.

"So what about Chase?" Adam asked.

Bree nodded, "How can we help?"

"Well, actually, I'm going to take Chase to the hospital or get someone to come here. Dani is going to come with me. You guys have to stay here and go to school and stuff. Okay? We need you guys here in case a mission comes up." Donald said and the three teens nodded.

"I'll go get them," Tasha said and went to Dani's room.

Dani put the plate down on a stand and tried to get Chase to sit up. "Chase, I know you don't want to eat, but you have to. I brought you toast with jelly on it and a glass of water." Chase groaned and sat up a little bit more. I smiled at him and he took the glass of water and drank some of it before reaching for the toast and taking little nibbles of that.

There was a knock on the door and Tasha came in. "Dani, we're taking Chase to the hospital now. Donald wants you to go with him, is that all right?"

Dani nodded and looked over at Chase and then back at Tasha. "I think it's for the best."

Tasha nodded and held the door for Dani so she could get Chase out of the room. They walked slowly down the hall and into the living room where Donald was waiting for them with a wheelchair that they could push Chase in. Chase sat down in it and Dani rolled him to the car.

"Where are we going?" Chase asked quietly and Dani kept pushing him until they got to the car.

"The hospital. They can help you there. Alright?" Chase nodded weakly and then got in the back seat. Dani got in the front and Donald took the driver's seat. It was silent all the way to the hospital.

"Think he'll be alright?" Dani asked suddenly and looked over at Donald who nodded, looking at the central mirror to check up on Chase.

"I'm sure he'll be fine."

Dani nodded and rested her head on the window.

Chase was given a room immediately and the same doctor from before came in. "You guys came to the right place. He's definitely got the flu and is dehydrated. How long has this been going on?"

"Well he was sick last Monday but it was gone by the next day. Now he's sick again and it started up at around 12:45." Donald said and the doctor nodded.

"We'll get the fluids to him and so far he just needs his flu shot. If everything goes well he can go home by Wednesday at Noon." Donald nodded and Dani thanked the doctor and knelt beside Chase, brushing her hand over his forehead.

"Don't leave..." Chase mumbled out and Dani smiled weakly at him.

"I won't, cupcake." She took his hand and watched him sleep, as a bell went off.

"Visiting hours are over, only one of you can stay for the night." A nurse said and then left.

"I'll go home," Dani said, looking at Donald. "He needs you more than he needs me right now," she said and smiled before kissing Chase's forehead and letting go of his hand. "And I'll leave you the car," she said as an afterthought and went out to the parking lot before speeding home.

"How is he?" Tasha asked nervously.

"Well, they've got Tubes in him, giving him fluids and he's gotta get a flu shot and if everything goes well he'll be home by Wednesday afternoon."

Tasha let out a sigh of relief. "And Donald?"

"He's staying with Chase over night. I told him that Chase would need his dad more."

Tasha smiled and hugged me. "I'm glad you joined the family Dani."

"I'm glad I joined too. If I didn't I'd probably be on the streets right now, being a hooligan or something crazy like that."

Tasha laughed and pulled out of the hug. "Adam, Bree and Leo are downstairs in the lab if you want to talk with them." Dani thanked her and took the elevator downstairs and walked into the lab.

"Sup guys," Dani said and sat on top of the cyber desk.

"Is he...?" Bree started asking and I shook my head.

"He's fine."

"Aw, no fair! I betted that he would be stuck in the hospital for a week because Chase is so weak!" Adam exclaimed and handed Leo over a twenty.

"You know, maybe that's why he's so sick. You guys never pay really close attention to him. It's always, 'Come on guys, let's go pick on Chase! He won't care!' Well yeah, I think he does care. You guys always pick on him. You call him short and girly and pick on him for his hair and I think he takes it to the heart. I mean you guys are his siblings and he really cares about you guys. But he's always the runt of the joke and you guys never seem to actually care about him. It's only when it could be fatal that the jokes are mild. I saw him last week trying to find a new way to style his hair because you pick on him about it. I saw him working out for an hour after training was finished that same day."

"But he's always done that, he's always worked out for an extra hour after training." Bree interjected.

I shook my head. "No, you don't understand. He's doing it because he thinks that if he becomes stronger or has a different look you guys will stop picking on him. But it never ends!"

Adam and Bree looked at each other. "Is that really what you think happens?" Adam asked and I nodded.

"He's hurt guys. And I know that siblings bicker and make fun of each other and that's what siblings do, but sometimes family puts the most pressure on a person and that's what's happening with Chase."

"I feel really bad now," Bree said and Adam nodded.

"Just, don't make fun of him as often as you do. Maybe only a couple times a day verses the normal twenty." They both nodded.

Leo spun around in his mission's specialist chair. "Guys, put all of this stuff behind, we've got bigger problems." Dani slid off the cyber desk, going to stand behind Leo.

"What is it?" Bree asked and looked over at Leo.

"There's a stranded whale on the Manhattan shore. Think you guys can get to New York and save it? It's an Orca..." Leo said.

Dani smiled. "I love whales, they're my favorite animals of all time! And yes, between the three of us, I think we can." Bree and Adam nodded.

"I call flying the hellicopter!" Bree yelled and she raced for the door.

"Bree! Mission suit!" Dani yelled and she sped back, changing into the mission suit. Adam changed into his quickly and Bree handed Dani her old one.

"You can wear this one. It's not as good as the new ones but it'll do until we can get you your own." Dani thanked Bree and changed quickly and they rushed off to the chopper.

"Careful guys!" Leo said through the speaker on the chopper.

"Bree, have you ever even piloted a hellicopter before?" Dani asked as she buckled up in the passenger seat.

"Nope! But I've trained in case of emergency." Dani nodded.

Adam stuck his head up front, "I know how to captain a boat!" he exclaimed and Dani smiled at him.

"Good, we may just need that." She started flipping switches and they were off in the air. An hour later they landed on the beach with the whale. "Aww, look at it, it looks so lost and lonely. Where's you pod, sweetpea? Did they leave you or did you swim ahead?" Dani asked, approaching the whale.

It spoke to her and she nodded, "You poor thing. Don't worry, we'll get you back to your family." Bree stood beside Dani. "You can speak to whales?" Bree asked and Dani nodded.

"All animals, actually. It's another one of my bionics. But that's beside the point. Adam, if I splash the whale off and then bring the waves closer, do you think you could push it into the water? And Bree, could you help him?" Dani asked and the two nodded.

"I'm sure we can do that," Adam said and got ready to push the whale as did Bree.

Dani used her control over water to splash the whale and then brought the waves up to where the whale was. "Hurry guys, push! I can't hold the waves for too long!" Adam and Bree pushed and Dani quickly put a tracker on the whale, letting go of the waves. Dani waved to the whale as it swam back out to the ocean, going back to find it's pod.

"Think it will find it's family?" Adam asked and Dani nodded.

"Yeah, I think it will. If I could find mine than it certainly can find it's." She smiled and slung one arm over Bree's shoulders and the other she wrapped around Adam's torso. "Alright guys, let's go home."

"Well done guys, very well done!" Leo applauded as the three bionic teenagers walked back in.

"Thanks Leo. But we couldn't have done it if it weren't for the information you gave us," Dani said and smiled at Leo.

Leo laughed. "Yeah well Chase is going to be sad he missed this one." Leo said and Dani's eyes widened.

"Oh my god, Chase! I completely forgot!" Dani grabed her phone and checked the amount of missed calls. Just as she did her phone went off again. She answered it quickly. "Hello?" she asked and recognized the other person's voice as Chase's immediately.

"Dani," Chase said.

Dani smiled. "Hey, how're you feeling?"

"Better, now that there's fluids in my system although I still have a bit of a fever."

Dani smiled. "Well that's good. Did they give you a flu shot yet?"

"No, I think they're waiting to see if I'm any better tomorrow to give it to me." He took a second's pause before speaking again. "Hey, how come you didn't stay?" He asked quietly and Dani bit her lip.

"Visiting hours were up and only one of us could stay. I thought it would be better if you had your dad by your side for the first night. But I'll be there the minute the hospital opens for visiting hours and stay all throughout the night, I promise." She could hear shuffling in the background.

"Everything okay, Chase?" There was a long pause before Chase answered.

"Yeah, I'm fine. They were just adjusting the tube. Plus a nurse brought me a cherry popsicle," he said and Dani smiled.

"Well, I should probably let you get your rest. I'll see you-"

"Wait, no, don't hang up! Please, stay on the phone with me? Just for a little while longer?" Chase asked.

Dani sighed. "All right fine. But if I fall asleep, it's your fault for keeping me up."

She heard Chase nod his head and then say, "Got it!" Dani turned back to the others and waved before taking the elevator up to her room.

She got comfortable and plugged her phone in, the call still open. "So we went on a mission," Dani said, striking up another conversation.

"Oh, you did?" Chase said.

She replied, "Yeah, I kind of filled in for you. That's why I didn't answer your previous calls. We saved a whale because it was beached."

"What type of whale?" he asked.

"Orca."

"How was it? Did it go well?" he asked and Dani pondered it.

"I think it did, we got the whale back into the water and it swam off to find it's pod again." she said and heard Chase yawn. "Chase, you should probably get some rest," Dani said.

Chase yawned again, "Fine, but I'm not hanging up and you better not either."

Dani smiled. "I won't, I promise." She heard Chase shifting and get under the covers. she put her phone on the nightstand and laid her head on the pillow. "Good night, Chase," she said.

Chase replied with a sleepy, "Goodnight, Dani," and fell asleep immediately.


	5. Chapter 5- Hospitalized

**_Hospitalized_**

_Dani's POV_  
I ran to the hospital with a bag of chocolate and flew inside to Chase's room only to find that he was still asleep at 9 in the morning. I rolled my eyes and brought over a comfortable chair, sitting down in it and watching Chase as he slept. Donald was snoring lightly as he was still sleeping, he probably stayed up all night before drifting off to sleep. Chase shifted and turned in his sleep, turning on his side and facing me. He grumbled something and then sat up, still not opening his eyes.

"Well good morning to you too, sleepy head," I said and smiled at him.

He rubbed his eyes, "Morning. Why are you here so early?"

"I told you I would be here right when they opened the door for visitors."

He smiled at me and looked at my hands. "What's in the bag?"

"You'll see later."

"Dani!" Chase exclaimed and I smirked at him.

"No, not yet. They're for later. We wouldn't want to ruin the surprise now would we?" I asked and he shook his head. "Alright then. I'm going to get you breakfast and then I'll be right back." He nodded and I got up, grabbed Donald's wallet and then headed for the Tim Horton's in the lobby. I brought him back a breakfast sandwich and gave it to him before sitting back down in the chair.

Donald jolted awake and I raised my eyebrow at him. "What's got you all jumpy?" I asked.

He looked at me, "I had a horrible nightmare that Leo had sent you, Bree and Adam on a mission to rescue a whale!"

I laughed nervously. "Yeah, how crazy would that be? ha...ha ha."Donald gave me a weird look and then sat in the chair properly.

"Chase, I wouldn't advise eating that sandwich right now, because we have to give you your flu shot." The doctor said, walking in.

Now, let me remind you, Chase has never seen a needle in his life, much less one that has a splashy green liquid in it. So when he saw it, he wasn't too fond of what was going to happen.

"A-A-A a sh-shot?" He stuttered and looked over at the doctor.

"Are you sure?" Donald asked and I rolled my eyes.

"I assure you, Mr. Davenport, Chase will be fine. It'll only feel like a pinch and then it's all over." The doctor said and Chase looked over and me.

I nodded, "Just close your eyes and squeeze my hand if you have to."

He nodded and took my hand, squeezing it a bit as the doctor used an alcohol wipe on his arm and then gave Chase the shot. It was over in under a minute and Chase let out a sigh of relief.

"See, it wasn't that bad." The doctor said and I thanked him since Donald had fainted.

"Haha, wimp." Adam said, walking in after the doctor left. "We saw the whole thing!" Adam said and Chase gave him a 'really?!' look.

"And how many shots have you been given Adam?" I asked and he tried counting on his fingers.  
"None."

"So then why are you making fun of Chase when he's the only one out of the three of you who's been brave enough to be given one?" Adam looked like he was contemplating it.

"Whatever, it doesn't matter. At least now we can try to get some sleep." Bree said and Leo nodded. "Yeah, I'm starting to get bags under my eyes!" Leo said, pointing to his face. I looked over at Chase who laughed. My eyes narrowed and realization struck him. "Oh, sorry guys." "It's okay, you're sick, we get that. Just don't spread it to the rest of us." Bree said and stood beside me. Chase groaned and rolled on to his side.

"Then you guys might wanna leave, I feel last night's dinner coming up." he said and I handed him the bucket, as Adam, Bree and Leo left the room, standing outside. Donald woke up and saw Chase throwing up and he sprinted out of the room. I got out of the chair I was in and walked around to the other side of the bed and rubbed Chase's back. He stopped hurling and set the bucket down before rolling on to his back and looking at me.

I brushed his hair off of his forehead and looked worriedly down at him. "You okay?" I asked and he nodded.

"Just parched." I nodded and grabbed the water bottle I bought for him.  
"Here ya go."

He thanked me and I nodded as he sipped the water. "Are you ever going to eat your breakfast?" I asked and held up the breakfast sandwich.

"Yeah, later though. I'm not eating it only to throw it up again," he said snarky-like and I laughed.  
"Yeah, okay."

"Hey guys?" Donald said, walking into the room. "I'm going to take the three of them to school and then go home. Will you two be alright here by yourselves?" he asked and I nodded as did Chase.

"We'll be fine, Mr. Davenport." Chase said and I waved as he left.

"So are you going to tease me too about being scared of a shot?" Chase asked, avoiding my eyes and looking at the ceiling.

"Why would I do that? I actually thought it was pretty brave of you."

He looked over and smiled at me, "Glad you think so."

I smirked at him and once again moved his hair out of his face.

"Here, sit down," Chase said, folding his legs criss-cross-applesauce style and I sat down facing him on the bed. "Well, we're here all day, what do you want to do?"

"Wanna play Go Fish?" I asked. H

e shrugged, "Sure, why not. But I'm going to beat you!"

"In your dreams!" I exclaimed and grabbed the deck of cards, shuffled and dealt before we dove into the game.

"Hey Chase, how's it going?" A nurse asked, interrupting our 5th game of Go Fish.

I shuffled as Chase answered, "Good. I'm feeling a lot better."

She smiled at him. "Well that's good. Let me just take your temperature and I'll let you two get back to your game." She said and took Chase's temperature and jotted it down. "You're at 101. Not too shabby but it's still a fever. I'll come back in a couple of hours and check again." Chase thanked her and she left and I dealt the cards.

"Alright, your go." I said, and he looked down at his cards.

"Got an 8?"

I shook my head. "No, go fish."

"You're lying..." He said.

"Chase! No fair! No using your scanner! You little cheat!" I exclaimed with a smile on my face.

He laughed. "Alright, alright. But seriously, give me your 8."

I pouted but gave it to him. "Do you got a 3?" I asked and he shook his head,  
"Go fish."

"Liar!" I exclaimed and grabbed his three.

"Hey! If I can't use my scanner neither can you."

"Yeah, okay. But now we're even."

"No bionics for the rest of the games, got it?" He said and I nodded, shaking his hand.  
"Got it." We went back to playing normal games of Go Fish while laughing and giggling and having a good time.

After about 14 more rounds I decided to switch the game. "Okay, how about we play Garbage instead?" I said and he gave me a confused look.  
"What's that?"

"It's a game where each player starts off with 10 cards facing down like this," I said, showing him. "And then we have to try to get all the cards, Ace through 10 before the other player. Kings and Queens are a no-go and Jacks can replace a card until further notice. Wanna play?" I asked and he nodded so I set it up for him.

"Okay, now you start. Just pick up a card from the pile and then if it's garbage, put it in the garbage pile. If you can use it, then replace the card that's in it's spot and then turn the removed card and flip it over to see if you can use that one and if you can, use it." He nodded and removed the 6 and then flipped over the previous card to reveal a king. "Good job. Now I go."

And so we played until we got to the final round. Chase only had one card and I had two. "Okay, if you get this, you win. If I get this, then we have to play another round." I said and he nodded.

"But first, let's make a bet. If I win, you have to...do whatever I want and if you win..." He said and I jumped in,  
"If I win, then you have to do what I want."

"Alright, it's fair then," he said and flipped over the first card in the pile, finding a queen. I flipped over a 2 and then removed a face-down card to find a king.

"Darn," I mumbled and Chase smirked.

Chase flipped the next card over, revealing an ace. "Ha, I win!" He exclaimed and I laughed at his excitement.

"Good job." I said and kissed his cheek. He blushed and I smirked and then reached beside the bed and grabbed the bag of chocolate from earlier.  
"Here, I brought you these." I said and handed him the bag.

He looked into it. "Chocolate?"

"It makes the Dementors go away so I thought you might feel better after having some." He smiled at me. He turned on the TV and I looked at it, and the news came on.

"And here, last night there was footage of a whale beached but when rescuers came to help, the whale had already returned with it's pod. What do you think happened Jan?" said the reporter, turning to a volunteer.  
"Well, I think that the waves came in close enough that the whale was somehow able to get pulled back out to sea but from where the whale was, I don't think it would have been able to do that by itself so somebody had to have helped it."  
"Well there you go folks, another mystery waiting to be answered."

The reporter said and Chase switched the channel. I looked down and started cleaning up the cards worriedly. "Come here," Chase said and I scooted over to him. He pulled me closer to him and I sat in between his legs.  
"I really messed up, Chase." I mumbled and leaned against him.

"No, you did something for the greater good. You helped that whale out. The news should really just drop it." He said and I nodded.  
"Okay, I'll take your word for it." We dropped the matter and ate some chocolate, enjoying each other's company.

"How are you feeling?" I asked him after a long, comfortable silence.

"My head is pounding, I'm achy and I'm really cold but otherwise I'm okay." He said and I turned around to face him.  
"Chase! why didn't you tell me?!" I put my hand to his forehead. "You're burning up again," I mumbled and he groaned.  
"I don't feel so well."

I handed him the bucket and he hurled up all the chocolate he ate. Plus the breakfast sandwich. I grimaced and took the bucket from him when he was done. He wiped his mouth. "Do you want me to get you anything? Like a Popsicle or something?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Just . . . stay." He mumbled and I nodded, sitting behind him.

I rubbed his back and then wrapped my arms around his torso, resting my head on his shoulder. "You still feel like you got hit by a bus?" He nodded and sighed. He laid down and rested his head in my lap and I played with his hair, messing it up and styling it over again and then braiding itsy bitsy pieces of his hair as he rested.

The nurse walked in again. "Oh, is he asleep?" She asked and I shook my head,  
"No, just resting."

She nodded and took his temperature. "103."

I frowned. "Is there anything I can do to help him?" I asked and she shook her head.  
"For now he just needs to drink water and put something in his stomach." I nodded and she left.

Chase slowly opened his eyes.  
"How are you feeling cupcake?" I asked and he groaned.  
"Achy and tense and warm yet really really cold."

I reached for the covers and pulled them over him. "That better?" I asked and he nodded. He sighed again and closed his eyes. "Wait, before you go back to sleep, how about drinking some water?" He nodded and sat up, taking a couple sips. I rolled my eyes as he set the water bottle down. "Chase, you should really drink more than that."

"I'm not thirsty, though."

"Alright, whatever."

I got off the bed and headed for the door. "Wait, where are you going?" He asked and I smiled when I looked back at him.

"Well _I_ gotta eat something, don't I? I'll be right back," I said and left the room, going to the Tim Horton's in the lobby. I got myself a bagel and then walked back to Chase's room, sitting in a chair. I ate slowly, trying not to get crumbs all over the place.

"You know, for a slow eater, you make a lot of noise." Chase said, sitting up and looking at me.

I rolled my eyes. "Chase, your hearing is on." He groaned and pressed his finger to his temple. "That better?" I asked and he nodded. "I think you're sarting to glitch..." I said and he looked over at me.  
"Well how do I stop glitching?"

"Your capsule. But you can't go home yet..."

"Well I wasn't glitching before, how come I'm glitching now?"

"Your fever was lower earlier than it is now. Maybe now that it's going up again and you haven't been in your capsule a few days, you're glitching."

"But when I was with you, I wasn't glitching. Especially when I had a 105 fever..."

Our eyes widened as we looked at each other. "Do you think..."

"I'm not sure..."

"This can't be happening!" I mumbled to myself and Chase looked over at me, looking hurt.  
"Ouch!" he exclaimed.

"Sorry, I mean, I just thought... Ugh, why is life so complicated?!" I said and put my head in my hands.

"Well I don't know, why don't you ask _him_?!" Chase said sassily and I shot him a glare. "I think it's because our bionics are so alike, you stop the glitching." Chase said and I nodded.

"You mean like how you relaxed a lot when my hand was on your cheek?" I asked and he answered,  
"No, your hand was just really cold against my skin. Plus I knew it was you."

I smiled at him. "Would you like to sit with me?" he asked in a gentleman-like way and I smiled, setting my bagel down and kissing his cheek before sitting in between his legs. He wrapped his arms around my waist and I relaxed into him, looking into his eyes.

"You know, I've never been more comfortable around anybody else before," I said and he smiled, looking down at me.

"I've never had anybody be so interested in me before who actually cared." He said and I smiled but rolled my eyes.  
"Your siblings care. They may not show it 24/7, but they do care. I've seen it in their faces."

"Yeah, sure," he mumbled and I looked up at Chase.

"I just hope you feel better soon." I said and he nodded as I played with the loose string on his shirt.

It was around midnight when Chase woke up again. He mumbled my name and his eyes opened ever so slightly. "Dani..."

I got up out of the chair I was in and stood beside the bed. "Hey, how you feeling cupcake?" I asked.

He groaned, sitting up. "Still achy and tense but now I feel really stuffy with a pounding headache."

"Alright well try not to sneeze on me, I don't need to be hosed off by the medical staff in the middle of the night."

He glared at me and I gave him a cheeky grin. "Not funny," he said and I kept grinning.  
"Oh come on. It was just a little teasing." He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest, not looking at me.

"Chaaaaassse, we both know you can't stay mad at me." I stretched his name out and he still didn't didn't look at me. I pouted and turned my back to him, crossing my arms over my chest. I heard Chase chuckle and his arms wrapped around my waist, pulling me down into his lap.

I laughed and he kissed my cheek after laughing with me. With my head tilted backwards a little bit, I looked at him and he looked at me. I let out a little sigh and rested my head on his chest and he adjusted his arms around me after pulling up the covers which were covering both of us. He kissed the top of my head and I smiled. I fell asleep in his arms and he fell asleep soon after I did.

I heard a squeal of frustration come from somebody which woke me up. I sat up quickly and looked around, opening my eyes to find Mr. Davenport jumping around looking really mad. I poked Chase quite a few times until he woke up just a little bit.

"Dani... stop poking me and lie down. I'm cold." He mumbled and I smiled and then frowned.  
"Not really the time, Chase. Your dad is here." He sat up immediately and opened his eyes a little more to see Tasha come in.

I sunk underneath the covers and hid. "Dani... We know you're underneath there." Tasha said, throwing the covers back.

"Hiii, Tasha." I said nervously and laughed nervously as well.

"Want to tell us what's going on?" Tasha asked and I shook my head and then nodded.

"Okay, well I was teasing Chase about his super sneezes and he got mad so I was pouting and then he pulled me down on to the bed and we were laughing and kind of fell asleep like that. I mean, that's all that happened, nothing more, nothing less. Well, except the fact that now we're here and Chase is shivering." I spoke really fast and then rolled off the bed, landing on the floor and then pulled the covers back over Chase who nodded to thank me.

Tasha gave me a light smile, "Well it's time to go home now so come on." She handed Chase a sweatshirt and he got out of the bed and zipped it up quickly, still shivering. I took his hand and he smiled down at me as we walked out to the car with Donald still fuming. We got into the house and Chase and I immediately headed for the elevator.

"Hold it you two," Donald said and I mumbled, "Oh, so close!" We spun around and faced him. "You two obviously can't follow the rules so I'm putting you under room arrest, Dani. And you can't go anywhere near her room, Chase."

"But Mr. Davenport, that's not fair!" Chase exclaimed and I nodded.

"No buts. The conversation is over. Dani, to your room."

"But Mr. Davenport-" I started but he cut me off.

"No buts, Dani." I stomped away and to my room, locking the door behind me.

**-in the living room-**

"Chase, why don't you go downstairs and step into your capsule, you're bound to glitch sometime." Donald said and Chase was about to object but then thought better of it and walked to the elevator before taking it down to the lab.

"Donald, that wasn't very fair of you," Tasha said, agreeing with the two teenagers.

"But at some point they're going to let their feelings get in the way of their missions. It's better if they lose the feeling of liking each other overall than let it get in the way."

"Is it Donald, is it really? When are you going to learn that they aren't robots? They aren't just labeled 'MFM', Made For Missions. They're teenagers and human beings too." Tasha left the living room leaving Donald exasperated and confused.

_Chase's POV_  
I stood in my capsule for five minutes, just thinking. "This isn't fair! She shouldn't be under room arrest! This shouldn't be happening!" I told myself and Bree, Adam and Leo looked over at me.

"What are you talking to yourself about?" Leo asked and I pushed open my capsule door.

"Dani's under room arrest-"

"Oh no! Wait, what's room arrest?" Adam asked, cutting me off.

I rolled my eyes and explained, "Room arrest is when someone can't leave their room for absolutely anything. And Dani was put under room arrest just because we spent time together." I walked over to the cyber desk and took a seat, facing my siblings.

"Well, that's not fair," Bree said.

"That's what I said!" I exclaimed and she looked over at me.

"No, I mean that's not fair for me! Dani and I were supposed to go shopping on Saturday! No fair!" she said and I rolled my eyes.

"Well why don't you just sneak in through the vents?" Adam asked and I gave him a crazed look.

"Because..." I paused, "I don't know!" I said snarky-like and Leo nodded.

"Yeah, you could totally do that! Just use the vents and climb in!" Leo exclaimed and I smiled.

"I can't believe I didn't think of that! Thanks guys!" I exclaimed and left the lab, going to find a vent and following it to Dani's room. I pulled up a diagram of the vent system on the second floor of the house that went from the bathroom to Dani's room. The dust in the vents were not helping my allergies or stuffy nose at all, either.

I finally made it to Dani's room when I sneezed and I flew out of the vent and on to the ground in her room. "Oh my god, Chase, are you okay!?" she exclaimed and I groaned, opening my eyes to find her kneeling beside me, a worried look on her face.

"I am now," I said cheekily and she laughed.

"Here," she said as I pushed myself off the ground and she handed me a tissue. I blew my nose and threw the tissue into the garbage can. "That better?" she asked and I nodded.  
"Way better."

"I heard you sneeze," she laughed and I grimaced.

"It was that loud?" She nodded and I fell back on to the ground. "I don't feel like sitting up anymore," I complained and she laughed, running her hand through my hair.

"You know if Mr Davenport comes in here, we're both dead," she said and I nodded and then smirked,  
"But what's life without a little risk?" I said and she smirked.

"You're right. I shouldn't be so worried." She pressed her finger to her temple and turned on her super hearing. "Quick! Get back into that mucus-filled vent! Someone's coming! Ooh, with food!" I scrambled back into the vent and she put the cover back on.

"You'll pay for the snot joke later," I said and she smiled,  
"What, through kisses?" she asked and my cheeks heated up.

"Actually I was thinking of a nice little game of Tickling Dani 'til she screams." Her smirk dropped and I smiled.

"You wouldn't dare."

"Yes I would."

She jumped back when the door opened only to find Bree in the doorway. "Hey, I heard about your room arrest. How's it going so far?" Dani shrugged and turned to Bree.

"It could be better. But whatever, not much I can do. I don't think I'm gonna get out of this by Saturday so maybe we can move our mall trip to next year?"

Dani cracked a smile and Bree laughed. "I don't think that'll be necessary. We're gonna bust you out. Even if it means driving the monster truck to your window."

Dani smiled. "Alright, Saturday it is then."

Even to me, they sounded like they were breaking somebody out of prison and I guess they were. "Oh here, I brought you pizza." Bree said, handing over the plate she had. "So has Chase come to visit you yet?" Bree questioned and my eyes widened and shook my head.

Dani looked over at me and shook her head. "No, I think he's waiting until things are a bit clearer. Why did you want to know?" Dani asked and Bree shrugged.

"I wanted to talk with you about it. Nobody's ever really liked one of my brothers the same way or as much as you like Chase and so I thought we could talk about it." Bree said and I took a more comfortable seat.

"What do you mean?" Dani asked and sat down on her bed.

Bree took the swively chair from the desk and sat down. "I mean like how do you feel towards him? Like, do you honestly and truly like him? Maybe even love him?" I bit my lip, watching as Dani thought it over for what seemed like ages.

"Well, I'm not sure what love is. But I get butterflies in my stomach every time I see him or I'm near him, my heart starts beating a million times a minute when he starts walking towards me. When he's holding my hand or hugging me or he's even got his arm around me, I can't see straight or walk straight and I feel all gushy inside, like somebody tore down all of my walls and left me open to the public. He reads me like an open book and... I love that he can. So if that's love, then I am madly in love with Chase Davenport and I don't think there's any way of stopping it."

My heart started beating a million times a minute and my hands started getting clammy. She felt that way about me? Bree interrupted my thoughts when she spoke, "Wow. I never thought I would ever hear that sentence." And that's when I gave Bree a dirty look from inside the vent. "Alright, well, good to know that. I'll see you later, Dani. Oh, and bye Chase." Dani nodded and stood up as Bree left the room so I came out of the vent. Neither of us really paying attention to Bree's last comment.

"That's really how you feel?" I asked quietly and Dani nodded, looking down at her feet and blushing. I smiled and tilted her head up, "I feel the exact same way."

She smiled at me widely and wrapped her arms around me, giving me a hug. I hugged her back for a really long time, not wanting to let go. "Chase, can I eat my pizza now?"

I laughed and let go of her and we sat on her bed. "So how is Saturday going down?"

"Well, I was thinking of leaving and maybe leaving a dummy in my bed, in case anybody came in to check on me and then go shopping with Bree." I nodded as she bit into her pizza.

_Dani's POV_  
I can't believe I just said all of that in front of him and Bree. Wow! That really lifted something off my chest. I bit into my pizza as we talked about Saturday.

"I should probably get back down to the lab, is that okay with you?" he asked me and I nodded.

"Yeah, sure." I wiped my mouth on a napkin and he kissed my forehead. I gave him a quick hug and kissed his cheek.

"See you tomorrow," I said and he smiled at me before going back through the vents. I sighed and fell back on my bed, pushing my pizza aside, not feeling very hungry when the door opened.

"I heard you talking to Bree about Chase..." I heard a voice say and I look up to see...Tasha.


	6. Chapter 6- Survival

**_Survival_**  
**-Saturday- **  
**(This chapter also contains scenes from Sink or Swim)**

_Dani's POV_  
Saturday finally rolled around and I woke up at around 11 o'clock a.m. I got out of bed and unlocked my door, heading to the bathroom to shower. I showered, changed into a grey zip-up hoodie with a black cami underneath, a pair of denim shorts that went up to about mid-thigh on me, my Converse AllStars and a grey beanie. My hair dried straight and I put on a little mascara, looking prepared to do anything and face the day. I grabbed my wallet and phone, just as Bree texted me. "Are you ready?" the text read and I replied, "Yes, come to the window."

And soon enough, there was a ladder at my window, which I climbed down quickly and put it behind the house. I climbed into the car which I noticed Adam was driving. "Are all five of us going...?" I asked and Bree shook her head.

"Just the four of us. Leo decided to stay home and cover for us." I nodded, reminding myself to text Leo a 'thank you' later. Chase popped up from the front seat and I smiled widely at him, turning in my seat and faced Bree.

"So where do you want to go first? We can go to PacSun or Forever21 or Old Navy..." I said and she shrugged.

"Wherever we go, we go. It doesn't matter to me." she said and I nodded, smiling.

"I'm so excited we're doing this! I feel like such a rebel!" Bree exclaimed and I laughed a little bit.

"I totally know what you mean! This is better than sneaking in after curfew!" I exclaimed and she nodded excitedly.

"Don't get too excited, there's still a 50% chance that Tasha or Mr. Davenport will be at the mall too." Chase said and I nodded.

"Oh, who cares. We can just hide from them if they are there." Adam said and I agreed.

"Besides, it's not like they'd do anything rash in front of the rest of the mall," I said and the others nodded.

"Okay, let's do this thing." Adam said as he parked the car and we all got out. We walked in as a group, Bree and I leading the way and Adam on one side and Chase on the other. We headed all over the mall, dragging the boys along before we stopped for lunch at around 1 p.m.

We stopped and got pretzels and sat down in a booth. "See Mr Davenport or Tasha anywheres?" Chase asked and Bree looked around and shook her head.

"Alright, let's scarf these down and get back to walking around." I said and saw that Adam was already stuffing the pretzel in his face.

"Adam, you don't actually have to eat it that fast, you'll get sick." I said and he looked over at me.

"Like Chase sick or just like a tummy ache?" he asked with his mouth full of food.

"Like a tummy ache." He nodded and slowed down. Chase took my hand from underneath the table and I smiled at him. "Where do you guys want to go next? Hot Topic? Zumiez? Maybe American Eagle or Hollister?" I asked and Bree sat up immediately.

"Ooh, let's go to Hollister! I need more shorts and maybe a dress. But I also need to stop into American Eagle to get jeans and stuff."

"Okay, well I would like to stop into Zumiez to check out the place," Chase said and I nodded.

"Yeah, I need a new board. I also have to stop into Hot Topic and get a bathing suit that I've been dying to buy and it's super cute!" I said and Bree nodded.

"Yeah, I need one too."

The three of us looked over at Adam. "Where do you want to go, Adam?" I asked and he shrugged.

"I don't really care, wherever you guys are going it's fine with me." We all got out of the booth and I took Chase's hand again and we walked through the mall.

"Oh, by the way guys, Tasha knows that we're here. She helped me with arranging it so if we see-"

"Mr. Davenport!" Chase whisper yelled, cutting me off.

"Uh yeah, Mr. Davenport." I said

"No, I mean that he's here! In the mall!" My eyes bugged.

"I thought Leo was supposed to help us!" I exclaimed, turning to Bree.

"He was...er, is. He's right over there trying to distract Mr. Davenport from finding us!"

"Hurry, let's run into that skateboard store you two wanted to go into!" Adam exclaimed and we ran as fast as we could. We slowed down and walked into the store, walking into the back and hiding behind the skateboards.

"Can I help you four with something?" An employee asked and I nodded, picking up a skateboard and looking at it.

"Yeah, we're hiding from Donald Davenport, the billionaire. Think you can help us?" Bree asked and the guy nodded.

"There's a tunnel that leads outside through the Employee's Only door. It'll take you to the back door of the mall. Good luck." They thanked him as I stood holding the board.

"Wait guys! I still want a skateboard!" I exclaimed and looked over the one in my hand.

"Well do you want that one?" Chase asked and I nodded childishly.

He took my hand and pulled me to the cash register. "How much for the board?" Chase asked the employee. "$200." Which was a good price considering what some are worth. I handed over the cash and we exited the mall through the Employees Only door.

"Alright, let's get home..." Bree said and the three of us nodded as we walked back to the car and raced home. I climbed back in through the window and threw the dummy that I had placed in my bed in my closet before lying down and grabbing the remote, turning on the TV.

Chase snuck in through the window after me. "Well that was exhilarating," he said and I nodded.

My bedroom door swung open. "Dani, Chase! So glad you guys are home! There's a nice man at the door who wants to see you two." Tasha said urgently, like she was hiding something with her reporter face on. Chase and I looked at each other and walked to the front door, approaching the man in the doorway.

"Hello, are you Chase Davenport and Danielle Edwards?" The guy asked.

Chase nodded, "Yeah, what's this about?" he asked and I clung on to Chase's coat, tugging at the bottom of it.

"I'm with the Police Department at the mall. We saw you and two of your friends use an employees only exit out of the mall earlier today. Can you tell me why you exited that way?" The police guy asked and I looked at Chase, waiting for him to explain.

"We exited that way because an employee let us out of there. You see, we were hiding...from my dad. We weren't supposed to be at the mall but we snuck out and went anyways." Chase explained and I nodded shyly and sincerely.

"Well next time, use an actual exit." The police officer said and we nodded before closing the door.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "Woo, that was a scare," I said and Chase nodded.

"Hey, let's go down to the lab, Adam and Bree are down there."

I nodded. "Davenport isn't home yet so we might as well." We took the elevator down and I skipped over to Bree. "What an adventure," I said and she nodded.

"Let's do it again!" Adam exclaimed and I smiled.

"Sure Adam, right after you throw Chase and break the wall." I said and Adam shrugged, going to pick up Chase.  
"I didn't mean it literally," I said, stepping in front of Chase. Adam pouted and sauntered back to the cyber desk and pouted at me again. I laughed and went over to him, hugging him from behind.  
"You can throw me if you really have the urge," I said and he looked down at me.

"I do not throw ladies. It is un-gentleman like." he said and I smiled up at him.

"Adam that is the sweetest thing I have ever heard you say to anyone." He smiled and me and I rested my head on his back, still hugging him.

"Dani, why don't you test out the mission stimulator?" Chase asked and I shook my head.

"No thanks, you go ahead." I said and Chase went towards it, seeming disappointed. He put on the goggles and I watched from behind Adam. After a few minutes he fell over, looking like he had been defeated. I released Adam quickly and ran over to Chase.

"Chase, oh my god, are you okay?!" I exclaimed, kneeling down beside him as he groaned.

"No, I just got knocked down on my back..." he grumbled and I smirked. I helped him sit up and I rubbed his back, trying to make the ache go away.

"Aww, look at that," Adam said and I glared at him.

"Oh, not you two, I was talking about the cow on my phone!" he exclaimed and I shook my head.

Bree was making hearts at us and I rolled my eyes. "I am personally going to kill her..." I mumbled and Chase chuckled a little bit. I punched his back.

"Ow!" he exclaimed and I smirked.

"That's what you get." I said and he glared at me. I stuck my tongue out at him and then let my hands drop to my lap.

"No, don't stop, my back still hurts!" he exclaimed and I smiled.

"Sure it does, cupcake. Sure it does." I said and returned to rubbing his back slowly.

Leo was making gagging sounds and I grimaced. "I hate you all..." I mumbled and Chase smirked at me.

"No, you are maddeningly in love with me."

"Yeah well right back at ya," I smirked. "Blackmail doesn't work on me, honey." I said and he glared at me. He tickled my stomach and I giggled. He tickled me more and pinned me down. I laughed as he smirked and kept tickling me. "Chase, Chase stop!" I yelled and laughed even more, out of breath.

"No way, you're ticklish and I will forever use it against you," he said and smirked.

I took the chance to get up and run, hiding behind Adam. "Adam, protect me!" I yelled and Chase smirked, judo flipping Adam out of his way.  
"Hey! That's not fair to your brother!" I exclaimed and Chase tackled me again. I laughed as he pinned me down and tickled me even more.  
"Ahhhh!" I screamed. "You win you win!" I yelled and he smirked triumphantly at me.

I pushed myself up on my elbows and kissed his cheek. "You said you were going to tickle me," I said and whispered the next part in his ear, "But I never said I won't pay you back with kisses for almost getting caught." I said and his cheeks turned a bit pink and he smirked.

"Sounds good to me." he said and I giggled. He pulled me into his lap and I sat there, relaxed against him.

On Monday, I still wasn't allowed to go to school. I sighed and waited in the living room, watching TV. Suddenly, Leo walked in, sniffling and holding a box of tissues. "Hi Dani," he said and I waved, patting the spot on the couch next to me.

"You wanna watch TV with me?" I asked and he shrugged, sitting beside me as I changed the channel. By the time school was over, Adam, Bree and Chase still weren't home yet. I kept peeking out my window to see of they were home yet.

Finally, getting restless, I exited my room and went down to the lab, not caring about stupid rules. I tried to go on the cyber desk but it didn't work. I then tried Leo's computer but that didn't work either. I frowned and started messing with machines. I went upstairs to find that Mr. Davenport had found out about this.

"Dani, why weren't you in your room?" he asked, taking a moment out of the conversation and panicking to ask me a stupid question.

"Never mind that! You're technology isn't even yours anymore!" I exclaimed and he paled again. "Worst of all, Adam, Bree and Chase aren't back from school yet."

"I'll go call my friend at the FBI." Donald said and I nodded, closing the door. I retreated to the kitchen to grab a snack which consisted of 2 of Adam's puddings. I'm sure he would get mad at me later. I sat back on the couch and ate quickly before going back to my room. I heard footsteps and knocking on the front door, then the sound of someone running and the elevator doors shutting to the lab. I raced to the door, running through it, and waited for the elevator. By the time I got down there, Adam, Bree and Chase were gone.

Leo met me downstairs and I sat down at his desk. He stood behind me and frowned. "Where are they?" he asked and I shrugged. Suddenly, he noticed something new on his desk. He grabbed it and played the hologram message.

"Th-they what?!" I exclaimed quietly and Leo stared into open air as the hologram shut down.

"We've gotta show this to Big D." he said and I nodded, going upstairs to the main level.

"Leo, where are Adam Bree and Chase?" Donald asked and I bit my lip.

"They're gone," Leo said.

"Just watch this." I said and pressed the button on the hologram thing, setting I down on the coffee table. It started it up again and I bit my lip a little more, holding back tears. The message ended again and I saw Tasha comfort Donald.

"We've got to find them."

"I just tried, they shut down their GPS signals. They're gone." I whispered and Leo hugged me.

"Dani, we'll find them," he said and I nodded.

"I know, but I can't help but feel guilty. I should have gone to school today, I should have been there for them," I said and he shook his head.

"Dani, don't worry about it, we'll get them back. I promise." I nodded and hugged him tightly before letting go.

"Let's go try to find those bionics," Donald said to Leo and the two of them headed down to the lab. Tasha smiled at me.

"Don't worry, Dani. I'm sure the two of them will find them. On a completely unrelated note, do you want to help me pack up?" I nodded and we started packing up everything in the house.

We went to the school to sleep at until we could figure out a way to get the house back. But the bad news was that the lab was destroyed. Leo wheeled in a cart of computer stuff and I rolled my eyes. "Why didn't you just grab the tablets?" I asked and he stared at me.

"They weren't there. Somebody must have stolen them," he said and I shrugged as we got to work, setting the computer up.

"Leo, what is this thing?" Donald asked as he walked into the room.

"The thing that's going to help us find my siblings," Leo said determinedly and I smiled before letting them do their thing and going out on to the school grounds. It was about 11:30 at night and I walked back in and stood next to Leo.

"I have a secret," Donald said excitedly. "I have a secret helicopter that no one knows about!" he exclaimed.

Leo and I shared a look and smirked. "We've got a secret too...We know, we use it on the weekends," he said and I nodded.

Donald grimaced. "Dani, you stay here. Leo, come with me," and the two of them ran off. I went back outside, enjoying the starlight.

Suddenly, a bag was covering my head. "I've got you now," a voice said and then everything went black.

I woke up chained to a wall. "Not again," I groaned and struggled to get free.

"It's not going to work," a familiar voice said and I spun my head to look in that direction. "Welcome home, darling," I heard Douglas' voice as he came out from the shadows.

I grimaced. "Don't call me that. Where am I? And who's the freak in the mask?" I asked and the guy in the mask introduced himself.

"I'm Victor Krane, Douglas' employer. And you've been a very bad girl, Dani." Krane said and I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, you've got me. Now what are you going to do?" I asked and he shrugged.

"We'll be back soon," Douglass said before they both left. I recognized the metal that made up the shackles and chains.

"They're the un-meltable kind," I mumbled and grimaced. I tried pulling free but it didn't work.

_Chase's POV_  
Bree flew us home in Douglas' helicopter and stuck her head in to the living room. "Hey, we're home!" she exclaimed and went in and hugged Tasha.

"Well that didn't take very long," Leo said as I followed Bree in and hugged Mr. Davenport.

"I'm so glad you guys are safe," he said and I nodded.

"Douglas is back and he's got a new partner, Victor Krane."

"Give it six months, the big one is really high maintenance." Adam said and I rolled my eyes, ignoring him.

**_-after the Triton App incident-_**

We were in the lab in a group hug when I noticed a certain person was missing. "Hey, speaking of family, where's Dani?" I asked and everybody looked around.

"Dani?!" Bree yelled and we all took the elevator up, searching frantically for her. Bree raced to school, seeing if she was there, which she wasn't. "I can't find her," Bree said, sitting down on the couch and resting.

"I can't either, she's not in her room," Adam said, sitting down next to Bree.

"She's M.I.A." Leo said and I shook my head.

"She can't be gone, we just have to find her location," I said and pulled up Dani's GPS location. "She's in a remote facility," I said, looking over at Mr. Davenport.

"Let's go," he said and Adam, Bree and I got into our mission suits, took a comms set as Leo grabbed a tablet.

"I'll lead you guys through the whole time," he said and Tasha sat on the couch.

"I guess I'll just wait," she said and the rest of us climbed into the chopper before lifting off.

_Dani's POV_  
I was still chained against the wall as my stomach grumbled for the 14th time when Douglas finally came back. "Did you bring me food?" I asked and Douglas shook his head. "Worst guardian ever." I said and stuck my tongue out at him.

"Dani, now's not the time to be childish. I know it happens when you're hungry, but please don't be childish now." he said and I frowned.

"What's got your knickers in a twist?" I asked and he scowled at me.

"None of your business. But good luck getting out of here," he said and smirked, pressing a button I hadn't seen before and a timer started.

"30 minutes until self-destruction." It said aloud and I stared at Douglas with wide eyes. "You're going to blow me up?!" I exclaimed and he laughed.

"See ya later, Dani!" I knew what he was doing. He wanted me to get back. He wanted to see if I could get out of this mess and get back to the others.

I frowned and started struggling. The clock ticked and soon, only 5 minutes were left. I sighed in exasperation just as the bionics walked in.

"Dani!" Chase exclaimed, running over to me. I smiled weakly at him.

"Look, you three can't be here. There's a bomb about to go off," I said and they shook their heads.

"We're not leaving without you," Adam said and I smiled at him.

"That's right. Now let's try to get you out." Bree said, looking for anything to try to get me out of the shackles.

"Are you alright?" Chase asked, looking at me worriedly.

I nodded. "I'm fine, so far. But once that bomb goes off, I'm a goner."

"I'm not going to let that happen," Chase said and I smiled.

"Ok then, get me out of here!" I exclaimed and after 4 minutes of continuous work and trying to get me out, nothing worked. "You guys just go. I'll be fine, I promise." Bree gave me one last sad look, tears streaming down her face and hugged me tightly. I nodded and waved slightly at Adam who had regret written all over his face.

Chase shook his head. "No, I'm not leaving you. This isn't going to happen and you aren't going to die," he said and I smirked weakly as he kept rambling.

"Chase," I said and he kept going. "Chase," I said a little more urgently. "Please, for me."

He shook his head, "I promised you I would never let you die on my watch. I'm going to stick to that promise." He pushed his lips to mine for the first time ever. I immediately responded and kissed him back. He must have put his force field up or we both did, because the explosion didn't effect us. The wall behind me collapsed, letting me free of the shackles. Chase immediately caught me and closed the force field around us, protecting us from the rest of the explosion.  
"You're safe now," he whispered and I smiled and pecked his lips again before we made sure that the explosion was over and crawled out of the rubble.

We made our way to the other Davenports, Chase limping a little bit and my hair a mess, both of us covered in dirt and rubble. I heard massive crying and noticed Bree on the ground in Adam's arms.

"Bree?" I choked out and all three of them looked over at Chase and I. She shot out of Adam's arms and ran at us, pulling both of us into a hug.

"We thought you were dead!" she exclaimed and I smiled and hugged her back.

"No, we're okay. I promise." I said and she gave me a watery smile before pulling away.

Adam pulled me into a bone-crushing hug and I smiled and hugged him back immediately. He then hugged his brother and pulled away before sternly saying, "Don't you ever do that agin, got it?" Chase and I both nodded as Mr. Davenport walked over and hugged us both.

"You both risked your lives for each other. And here you are, alive and still standing. I'm so proud of both of you." he said and I smiled.

"Thanks Mr. Davenport. That means a lot," I said and Chase nodded.

"So does that mean Dani's off of room arrest?" Chase asked and Donald nodded. I smiled happily and Bree giggled.

"And the budding romance is on it's way yet again," she said and I playfully glared at her as Chase wrapped his arm around my waist. I smile at him as the other two grimaced.

"All right, I agree with Tasha, It's cute, just don't act that way around the rest of us too often." Donald said and I looked over at him.

"And why not? You and Tasha do it all the time," I said and Donald shook his head.

"We are adults and married. You guys are teenagers and dating."

"Well I think it's adorable. The nerd and the geek, together forever." Bree said and I smiled at her, noticing that Chase was blushing.

"Oh calm down," I told him and he just looked at me.

"How can I when you're around?" he asked and smiled at him, resting my head on his shoulder.

"Let's go home." Donald said and I helped Chase walk to the chopper as we flew home.

I wrapped up Chase's ankle and he used crutches to get into the living room. He sat down and put crutches off to the side, pulling me into his lap. I sat there, tapping my knees, not sure why everybody was staring at us.

"Well...?" Leo asked and I gave him a confused look.

"Well? Well what?" I asked and Leo exclaimed, "What's up with you two? Are you finally together?!"

I laughed and looked back at Chase, smiling. "Yeah, we are." he said and I smiled.

I pecked his cheek and he pulled me closer to his chest. "Ooh, touchy-touchy..." Bree said and my cheeks flushed.

"I am personally going to kill her..." I growled and Chase laughed.

"Calm down, it's only Bree." He wrapped his arms around my waist as Bree started taking pictures and making hearts at us.

"Let me at her, let me at her!" I yelled and Chase held me back. I struggled for about five minutes and tried everything to get out of his arms trying to tackle Bree, but he never loosened his grip once. I sighed and sat back, relaxing against his chest.

"You are so lucky..." I said and glared at Bree. She laughed and took another picture. Adam looked terrified as he turned and spoke to Leo.

"Remind me to never get on her bad side," he said and Leo nodded, wide-eyed. I smirked and crossed my arms.

"You are a violent little one." Chase said and my face heated up.

"I may be violent, but it's necessary," I said and scowled.

"Don't scowl. It's not good for you. C'mon, let's play-" Chase started, Adam cutting him off.

"Bionic Brother toss!" Adam intervened and pulled me out of Chase's lap, tossing me aside (quite literally!) and then picking up Chase, throwing him across the room. He groaned and got up from behind the counter. I smirked and shook my head at Adam and then turned to Chase.

"And you're calling me violent?" I said and Chase glared at me, a hand to his back.

"Yeah well, I'm used to Adam being overly abusive. You, on the other hand, are a girl that has incredible strength."

"So what are you saying? That because I'm a girl I can't be just as strong as your brother, maybe even stronger and equally violent?" I put my hands on my hips as Adam, Bree and Leo ooh'd.

Chase crossed his arms and smirked. "That's exactly what I'm saying." Then he fell over from his ankle giving out.


End file.
